Glare up a Storm
by Flowing Tears
Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 16: Confusion
1. Consideration

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Short chapters and long chapters. Chapter one: Consideration.

Genre: Romance/Angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for gore, language, violence, abuse and a few parts that can be viewed as… naughty. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness.

A/N: Just a little tit I wanted to try out again. Did it before with satisfying results. Only difference is that it will have actual chapters this time.

…- Chapter 1: Consideration -…

The ground, with its many slippery rocks and loose stones is relentless. Megatron is a heavy machine, so the rocks crumble under his weight, lodging tiny pieces into his wiring and circuitry underneath his feet, causing a small but painful annoyance, adding to the already growing damage reports. The red and orange stones make his steps, which are already deterred, even more wobbly.

Even more tricky when the tyrant makes his way down a slope, not particularly steep or long but all the more a challenge due to his current condition.

Great damage has been dealt to his entire frame. The warlord, whose body is usually waxed to the most beautiful and spotlessly white is now marred with filth, damage and energon both his and his enemy's. There are dents, cuts and complete patches of armour missing. His right shoulder has a deep cut running through it, open from the front to the back. There is another deep cut on his lower back, barely missing valuable cables. The centre at the top of his back, where his thick neck begins is raw from overheating where the Prime had tackled him and had dragged him over the ground. He misses three fingers on his left servo. A deep dent in his right knee joint makes it lock when he puts too much pressure on it or when he completely stretches the limb, same goes for his right hip. His left side lies completely bare where Optimus Prime had dug his fingers into the Decepticon lord's armour and had torn it away. Megatron had retaliated that with a baring of razor sharp dentas, had locked his jaws around a thick cable in the Autobot leader's neck and had torn through. That action is the cause for the four straight lines running over the right side of his helm, deep and still leaking droplets of energon. The Prime had torn his right optic too while doing so, but Megatron needs not two eyes to see.

Once again a powerful tingle runs through his right servo, his fingertips bare. They sustained the damage from when Megatron had torn the Prime's mask away, fingertips clawing at his face. Even though his nemesis hadn't shown a sign he cared about being disposed, the small victory was invigorating enough for the both of them to continue their battle amongst dozens of other Autobots and Decepticons battling their own conflicts.

The Autobots had been particularly vengeful during their last clash, a challenge Megatron usually welcomes. The thrill of the fight is still coursing through his wiring, the gladiator still high on the rush joors after he had sounded the retreat.

Today's raid had been satisfying, worth the damage he and his subordinates sustained.

A sudden slip up, a rock breaking off to the left has the tyrant nearly lose his footing. His foot twists and comes to a sudden stop, more damage reports flash before his vision. Pain shoots through his left ankle, which he just pulled. Though it is a small nuisance amongst much greater damage, the warlord still growls deeply at himself, more so for the misstep then for the actual injury. He stands still for a few short kliks, his internal clock counting down the seconds as he steadies himself once again. Unfortunate, when Megatron puts his weight onto his recently injured leg pain intensifies and more warnings flash.

Damn it all to the Pit.

The warnings do not cease, nor does he shut them down as Megatron once again continues his way. He finally reaches the end of the slope, which hadn't been that high but might as well be miles long at the same time. At the bottom at last he adjusts his shoulders once, his lower arms firmly locked behind slender legs. He hoists the weight higher onto his back, feeling the weight press on the rawer parts of his back and shoulders. The left leg of his 'passenger' scrapes along his exposed side, wrenching a pained growl from his vocaliser. A long arm finally slides down his shoulder, dangling there from only three cables and Megatron takes a moment to thank Primus the arm doesn't fall off.

Because he will not (And he could not if he wanted to) bend down to grab it with the Seeker on his back.

He doesn't know why he is carrying the loudmouth himself. Yes, Megatron had sounded the retreat because his troops sustained great damage. The same goes for the Autobot faction, but the Decepticon couldn't care less for them. Many barely had the energy to fly back, and those who did had dragged one of their own with them. Soundwave had his Casseticons to deal with. The Conehead Trine could barely fly themselves. The two Constructicons that provided back up had taken care of other wounded 'cons. And to make matters even weirder, Thundercracker was unconscious, leaving a highly confused Skywarp with two unconscious Trinemates. The Black Seeker had been hovering over the remains of his Trine like a vulture, snarling at anything that moved. Starscream had crashed after several gun blasts through his wings and Thundercracker had fought off the Autobots that had tried to attack the red Seeker when he was down.

Megatron still doesn't know why _he's_ carrying Starscream though.

He remembers the black Seeker snarling at him, thinking he was a threat too. He could very well be, offline the weaklings that fell on the battle field. But instead Skywarp received a good slap to the helm, tearing him out of his protective state of mind. The confused flyer had grabbed the nearest fallen Trinemate, Thundercracker and had vanished, Starscream completely forgotten, leaving Megatron alone with his SIC.

And he could have left him there. Left his treacherous Second to bleed out on the battle field. It would be an ending befitting a weakling, death by the hand of the enemy. As the Decepticon Lord stood there and watched the broken, torn and raw form he'd contemplated leaving him.

Still he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Now, as the gladiator walks with the Seeker riding along piggyback, Megatron wonders how the glitch in his programming prevented him from leaving his SIC. Or how it is preventing him from simply dumping the extra weight now, leaving him to rust out here in the middle of a rocky wasteland. It would be most fitting, yet Megatron keeps walking. Even a fourth and a fifth check on his systems reveal nothing more then the damage and corruption already sustained from his fight with Optimus. It could be that the Autobot leader had simply smacked him too hard to the head a couple of times.

A sudden change of heat, ever so small as it is, draws the Lord from his thoughts. Energon drips along his chest past black lips. They open and close, an already damaged vocaliser scratching even worse then before. The words are so crooked he cannot make them out, even when Starscream seems to repeat them seven times over. The hand dangling over his shoulder contracts its fingers, putting a great strain on the three cables still keeping it attached to the wrist. A thick, dark green cable snaps at the elbow, rupturing with deep purple energon blood. The warlord's chest is bathed in mere kliks, and more kliks later the bleeding is stopped by the Seeker's emergency self repair system. The E. S. R. S. must have kicked in, saving as much energy as possible.

Starscream needs to be treated at a medical bay, or he is sure to die.

He needs to be treated, or that will be the end to the backstabbing, the plotting, the constant threats of him overthrowing the current leader of the Decepticon army.

Megatron still isn't sure why he's carrying the Seeker though…

-TBC


	2. Horrible

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Short chapters and long chapters. Chapter two: Horrible.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for gore, language, violence, abuse and a few parts that can be viewed as… naughty. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness.

A/N: We has a chapter two! Let me know what you think. This one seems like a shot in the dark, but it will actually go somewhere. Promise.

…- Chapter 2: Horrible -…

It is rare of his Second in Command to be as quiet as he is now. It's even rarer that the Seeker, instead of silently plotting his Lord's demise, is quiet for another reason. Mutely working at a table at the furthest wall of the room. The lab is spacious, with enough room for at least ten scientists to work and invent here in peace. And now, just like almost always, all of that space belongs to Starscream.

Megatron bends down and grabs a forgotten datapad which had fallen on the ground. He stares at it for a moment, half of the information on the pad too complicated for his processors to handle. His CPU stumbles on what looks like the complex design of drone's psyche, something his SIC has been working on for a while now. For someone like Starscream though, who possesses an extra chip when it comes to everything complicated and overly scientific, whatever information the pad holds is child's play.

The warlord begins to sneak towards the smaller mech, as quiet as his heavy body allows it. Although he could very well be stomping around the place, shouting bloody murder and firing his fusion cannon at random, Starscream is too engrossed in whatever he's doing to notice his superior. Normally Megatron won't have this kind of non attention, but now it doesn't matter, letting his second work in peace is for the greater good.

Upon approaching the red mech, Megatron stands to his left, silently observing. The whole table is littered with various circuit boards, gears, wires and tools. Starscream himself is working on the model of a nearly finished machine, its looks resembling an earth's submachine gun. Only many times bigger, many times heavier, many more times powerful.

Many more times horrible.

"Starscream." The audible screech of surprise was to be expected. The table vibrates when the Seeker nearly jumps out of his exoskeleton, several tools clatter towards the floor, followed by a box of bullets. When the final bullet, shaped like a cone stops rolling silence follows, the Seeker needing a moment to recollect himself.

Megatron waits, staring at his SIC whose face is contorted in an angered snarl, furious for being startled like that. The smaller robot seems ready with a verbal assault of insults, but the words die on his lips. He seems to make a great effort in containing himself, whereas Starscream usually takes any chance he gets to verbally assault his leader. _Strange. _Megatron thinks to himself. When no insults come the warlord decides to end the silence between them. "Is it finished?"

"Behind you." Wordlessly Megatron turns on his heels, optics falling on the machine in question. The gun stands still on a standard with four powerful legs, not yet alive, waiting to be reactivated. The warlord rounds it once, intently studying it.

In al fairness, it already looks horribly mean.

Before the Decepticon Lord starts asking questions he watches the Seeker carefully. Starscream grabs a little drone from a small container underneath the table he was working on and switches it from off to on. He quickly programs its next actions and places it on the ground. With four spidery legs the little machine begins scouting the ground for any dirt, of which there is none. It swiftly moves towards the other end of the room, having detected a small pile of filth. Placed there on purpose by the Seeker. "When I'm done I will reprogram the turrets so they will target anything bigger then the cleaning drone." Out of safety precautions. The Seeker makes his way towards the gun turret and his Lord. Megatron folds his arms, intensely watching his SIC as he fumbles with a few wires.

When he connects the last wire the massive turret buzzes to life. A loud beeping starts as it unfolds plating on the left side. The beeping is relentless, annoying as it sounds every three seconds. The barrels suddenly twists towards the cleaning drone on the other end of the room and without mercy, the turret begins firing, empty shells being disposed from the open hatch on its left. The blasts of bullets are heavy and terribly loud standing this close to it, though if one stands from a distance, the sounds will not be any less intimidating. The beating is heavy, and leaves a small ringing in the warlord's audios after the gun fires a round of bullets that doesn't last longer then seven clicks. The beeping persists and the barrel turns from left to right, seeking another target to fire at.

On the other end of the room, the small drone is shot to pieces, mercilessly pelted by dozens of heavy bullets. Sparks fly from broken circuitry, and to add insult to injury the gun turret starts bombarding it with bullets again when one of the legs cramps up in a last ditch effort. The shooting lasts for three long seconds before the turret decides its target is truly off lined. After ten full seconds the powerful beeping stops and the turret falls into a sleeping mode, folding the plating back up. The whole room grows silent save for the ringing in Megatron's right receiver.

"This is as loud as it can get. Unless I install an amplifier." For the aforementioned intimidation. The Seeker begins dismantling the turret again. More safety precautions. If the turret goes off on another Decepticon it will be Starscream's spark.

"No need." Megatron decides for the Seeker. By the look his SIC gives him the Decepticon Lord knows his decision is not appreciated. However, for some strange reason Starscream remains silent, biting his tongue as he begins to detach the gun from its holder. His thrusters clack lively on the ground as he carries the submachine towards the table again and places it down, a soft sound escaping his vocaliser.

The gun is much heavier then the Seeker is letting on.

"How many can you make in a decacycle?" He crosses his arms again, waiting for his Seeker to calculate. "Seventeen."

An answer Megatron is not pleased with. Calculated in Starscream's answer were the time he needs to rest, recharge and refuel. Starscream's answer is wrong.

"How many… can you make in a decacycle?" Megatron questions again, his voice dropped to a deep threat, dentas bared even though the other has his back to him. The growl is enough to put the Seeker on edge, his wings twitching and the cables in his already strained back tensing up even further in the stress. The red mech remains still for a moment more before answering again.

"Forty-three." Comes the grating reply. With an ending 'Good' Megatron turns, the conversation final.

-TBC

I forgot to mention this at the end of the first chapter, but if you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Well meant critics are more then welcome. I want to get better after all, and I can't do that on my own. I ain't no Stephen King after all XD. Let me hear your thoughts!


	3. Stimulation

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 3: Stimulation. Rating has gone up.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware.

A/N: This was such a challenge. I'm no good for Transformers naughty stuff, I can't even bring myself to read it yet. I always skip those parts like a real and true coward. I don't know why either. But I suppose this was the first real step to healing.

…- Chapter 3: Stimulation -…

The universe is a vast expanse of space, with no beginning nor end. Yet for all the room it possesses, there is very little room for actual life. There are more germs, microbes and bacteria then a whole team of microbiologists could want, but true life, real life, actual organisms are extremely rare.

And then there is Earth. A planet blessed with life.

From the tiniest of microbe, unseen to the naked eye to the greatest and mightiest beasts floating through the vastness of the sea. All with their own lives and rituals. More then any biologist could ever want. A scientist could spend a lifetime on this blessed planet and never _ever_ grow bored.

"Ah slag it!"

Scientists other then Starscream.

The Seeker releases a string of curses, in all colours and kinds as he lifts his right leg, something dead and no longer recognisable lodged into his thruster. It's still dripping as he picks some of it out from between the cables and crevices, just so it makes walking a little less complicated. Stupid squishies with their… their bones! Though their skin and muscle easily tear, their bones are pretty hard and annoying when stuck in a part that is hard to reach. And walking on it will only crush the bone, making it smaller and easier to crawl deeper into his circuitry.

"Slagging squishy little pieces of slag!" He quickly begins making his way through the forest. His usual confident air has long ago been replaced by an angered sneer, practically steaming with the outrage of it all. Normally he would have been happy with a break like this. Normally, he would be glad to be able to wander off on his own, feeding the starving scientist buried deep inside his spark. Three earthen weeks he's spend inside his lab, working on the latest Decepticon weapons, creating one after the other and perfecting it to its full potential.

Of course, Starscream had been going stir crazy inside that lab without even realising it, and not even his beloved Trine had been able to persuade him to go out for a fly. That's probably why his traitors, ehm, Trine mates had resorted to their last resort. It was so evil, so vile, so incredibly horrifying.

Megatron had been happy to help.

…

Stupid slagger and his stupid excuses to be rid of his Second for a few breems. Oh, but the absolute aft hadn't stopped at just ordering the Seeker out. Oh no, he had the audacity to come up with a location for the Seeker to head, to check if the area would give them an advantage if they were to battle the Autobots here. "Well no!" The Seeker screams, scaring the fauna away. Birds fly away and animals flee through the trees or over the ground. The whole area falls into a prolonged silence at his angered outburst, cooling vents kicking in at the outrage. He, the Decepticon SIC and Air Commander, doing fieldwork and exploration like some replaceable, mindless scout.

The rainforest, with its hundreds of trees, plants and other flora, is not a good location to fight the Autobots. Not even in the slightest. Starscream knows his leader is glitched, but this is going too far. The roof of the forest, the leaves and vines and surprisingly powerful branches. Starscream can't even see the sky. Forget the brig back on the Nemesis, Megatron could just tie him to a tree here and he would be going more sky starved here then he would there.

That is what this whole 'expedition' is.

Punishment because Megatron tried to make himself useful for once. Why the slagger actually pretended he cared was beyond the Seeker. The Seeker's voice is still hoarse from the shouting match that began after Megatron's, their argument going on for a full joor. Even though they were the only ones present in the other wise deserted corridor, Megatron hadn't lashed out.

That came to a sudden stop when an earthquake rumbled the base. Nemesis shook and trembled for a short breem or two, time slowing down as they waited for it to end. Quakes were becoming more and more frequent in this part of the ocean, the earth shifting and colliding.

And then the shouting had continued.

So full of pent up anger, so full of utter annoyance, fed up with everything Starscream had kept raising his voice to the volume he knows will damage anyone's audio receptors within a mile radius. The Decepticon Lord had, of course, not shown any signs of discomfort but the Seeker knew he'd already closed the receivers so the screeching was partially muted, but not even that was enough.

But in the middle of the shouting something had once again clicked in the Seeker's mind, and he immediately felt bad for challenging his Commander. It wasn't because he felt in any way sorry for Megatron himself, but because of a personal goal Starscream needed to achieve, and he needs to achieve it as fast as possible.

So instead of continuing the fight until Megatron would have enough and make things physical, the Second had ended the fighting with an (And Starscream still can't believe himself) _actual meant_ apology. Even his Lord had been taken aback, out of words and staring with dull and confused optics. It took the tyrant a while to accept the apology, because Starscream had never actually apologised to him and meant it. After they had parted ways Starscream had left the Nemesis and had gone on the little mission Megatron had first come up with, although he's sort of forgotten what he was supposed to do.

It basically involved stamping through mud and picking dead animals out from under his feet.

Mission accomplished.

He shudders, wings fanning out in annoyance. The worst part is, his systems register all kinds of creepy crawlies running wild over his entire frame. Of course most, yes most of those alarms are wrong, but that doesn't make trekking through the forest, with its trees and mud and animals any less pleasant for the flyer.

Then, another warning, a bigger one then before. And this one is real. Red optics glare down at a dirty pede.

To a human, the spider is massive, enormous even. From little tip to little tip, bigger then the palm of a hand. To Starscream though, it is just another annoyance. The spider doesn't move even when the Seeker begins making his way through the trees again, so damn ready to just go back to base again and finish the job Megatron gave him to finish joors ago. Soon the little arachnid is forgotten.

The Seeker stomps forward, optics upward, scanning the roof of the forest for any clearing so he can transform and fly the Pit away from here. In his anger he stomps, his steps much heavier and wilder, lacking their usual grace and fluency. It scares the little passenger on the Seeker's foot, and the little bugger can only do one thing. Something that comes natural.

Hide in the closest crevice possible.

And finally, Starscream listens to his internal warning system going off like mad. He stops dead in his tracks, red optics slowly gliding back towards his leg, which now looks spider free.

Looks spider free…

_Looks_… spider free.

The outer shell of a Transformer is thick, powerful. Although it has highly sensitive nerves running beneath them, actual feeling is dimmed depending on how thick the armour plating is. It is a strong necessity during times of war, and quite helpful as well. But beneath the plating are millions of little wires, a complete net of nerve bundles. Every wire in the net has its own purpose. To feel cold, or heat, or pain. Every Transformer has the same ABC for the net, the same basic design.

But there is another net of wires, a sensitive circuit that is more orientated to the Transformer's origin and actual purpose. Depending on the type of mech, the bundles are reachable at different locations.

The nerves that register pleasure. The nerves used in the most intimate of ways of courtship.

The only place where every former has the sensitive nerves in common is the neck, due to the wiring needed to run towards the head. Most Transformers have a pleasure net easily reachable in the chest and stomach area as well. This goes for almost every type of ground Mech, from workers to fighters. Basically, this is standard to every Transformer with a physical purpose. On that note, ground fighters and flyers have the same net running through their backs, though both for different reasons. Fighters, both soldiers and gladiators entertaining the crowds need a powerful back in order to catch impacts and perform heavy lifting. In the same order are the flyers who need the extra power and nerves for their wings.

And last are the flyers, a type on their own who have the net close to the surface in their legs. Especially a Seeker's legs are very, very sensitive.

The warnings flash again when the spider crawls into one of those sensitive crevices, burying itself deeper and inevitably touching the wires that should only be touched during a self service or an interface session with a mate.

Basically, the Seeker is just too late to react. He groans as a wave of heat passes through his leg all the way up to his spark, setting it ablaze with neglected desires. Instantly he knows that one little touch like this is nothing and the effects can easily be ignored and pushed aside, but if this continues...

With that last thought in mind the Seeker shakes his leg, stomps on the muddy ground twice and shakes it again, as if that would make the little arachnid crawling beneath his leg armour happy to leave. That isn't the case as the insect tries to press itself into a little corner somewhere between a small cylinder and more of those _oh so sensitive_ nerves. Starscream wouldn't feel the insect crawling over his armour even if he would try to, but now even the tiny hairs on the spider's bulky body can be felt brushing against the nerves. That causes the SIC to nearly lose his footing as he collapses backwards with a groan, knee joints suddenly very weak when another surge of energy rushes through his circuits. His fans swiftly kick in, and he needs it.

"Get out!" He screeches, as if the bug would actually comply. If there is a God, it will. The Seeker reaches towards his thrusters heel, pressing one clawed finger in between the joints. It takes a moment of self control and searching but eventually his fingertip touches the spider.

That only scares the little critter, driving it deeper in along the wiring, its hairy little legs touching him in all the right places. The Decepticon half arches his back as more and more pleasure is forced upon him by just his leg. The sensations are running wild through his processor, his CPU registering the touches of the spider as the touches of another Seeker, only much better.

Although every Mech has his or her own special places where they enjoy being touched more, to Seekers, touching the lines along the legs first is an indication to mating, to interfacing. To making love. Even though it is a terrified spider forcing its way up his leg, his CPU registers the touches as if they were coming from one of his Trine mates encouraging him to an interface. And even though the mere thought of getting aroused by a filthy spider, a creature even the human squishies see as an insect Starscream can't help but become more and more aroused with every passing klik. The worst part is that the waves of ecstasy are hard to fight now, when the arachnid is sitting still. But when it moves…

The little, insignificant creature reduces the machine to a mere mush of groaning need. By now the flyer's spark is pulsating with lust and his CPU is clouded with thoughts of the Trine mates he adores. And instead of the spider beginning a trek through the circuit in his leg his mind wanders to one of his Trine touching him, running their claws over his frame. The spider may be big, it can still crawl into holes significantly smaller then its body. It pushes itself deeper inside the Seeker's leg, passes cylinders and turbo shafts and reaching places where no one could reach even when removing the armour on the Seeker's leg. The spider reaches an interval of circuits, where all of the wires are connected behind a joint. It causes a wave of pleasure, pushing the Seeker into overload.

The Seeker needs a few clicks to come to his senses, vents still working hard to cool his overheating system. Because the spider had been resting on a part of the net where the nerves met, his body is registering more heat then there actually is, even though his wings are growing cold because of the corruption.

At least the arousal is ebbing away now that the Seeker had an overload, as unplanned and unwanted as it was. From his sitting position on the ground the Seeker has time to come back to his senses. After a long recovery of an experience that was _for sure_ the nastiest, most shameful thing in his life, _E-VER_, he brushes a hand along his helm, CPU clearing just a little. His optics offline for a short while in silent thought, but when he onlines them they immediately fall on an uninvited mate.

On his knee, sitting there with eight eyes filled with mocking triumph sits the cause for all of Starscream's degrading pleasure.

Slagging squishy little pieces of slag.

-TBC

I can't believe how HARD it was to write this. Lol, I can barely bring myself to read Transformers naughty stuff. I was hoping to ease myself into it with this story but noooooo.


	4. Tetris

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 4: Tetris

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: Wanna know a dirty secret? I love my reviewers. They are like heroine shots, and I'm the addict. To the people who reviewed anonymously, thanks for reviewing, sorry I can't respond to you personally! I love you too of course! I just can't express that through naughty spam mail.

…- Chapter 4: Tetris -…

"Motiva Refining Corporation. Location; Louisiana. Production of barrels per day; 220.000." Soundwave stoically announces while a light blue holographic map is displayed on the centre of the table. Many blazing red optics focus on the map, storing details, possible escape routes, best points to attack or defend, the likes. "Gun Turrets will be set up on following locations." The Third in Command continues. On the holo map appear ten red little squares, all strategically placed to protect the refinery. All of them filled to the brim with armour piercing bullets and ready to kill. Equipped with motion detectors, they will spray bullets with deadly accuracy.

The refinery itself is difficult to protect. It lies in open space and will be easily surrounded. Even with two Seeker Trines and the Constructicons to protect it, the battle against the Autobots will be difficult. It is a silent thought, but half of those present in the room are thinking it. On the map, several dark blue dots indicating the Autobots attack the refinery from all directions. It's obvious that attacking the refinery, even with all of the Decepticons combining their powers, is stupid.

But when the hologram ends the display of one of many ways the Decepticons could lose the battle, no one protests. None of the 'cons is stupid enough to question their lord. None but one.

Starscream however, remains quiet, his optics fixated on the hologram downloading another map. He barely pays attention at all. This whole lunar cycle, he's been so fixated on making more and more gun turrets that his processors are completely overrun by just them. Even his short break about a week ago didn't do him any good. _The slug of the bullet must be precisely parallel to the Primer at the back of the bullet. _The Seeker groans pathetically and rubs a servo to his face. _Quit thinking about that!_ His dull optics fall back on the map that has finished downloading. This one displays another oil refinery, one located against the foot of a mountain. More ember optics rise in attention.

"Baton Rouge. Location; Louisiana. Eighty miles west of Motiva Refining Corporation. Production of barrels per day; 503,000. Gun Turrets will be set up on following locations." Soundwave opts with a bored tone, although he always sounds uninterested. On the map, covering the refinery where the mountain cannot appear thirty-three more red squares indicating the Gun Turrets. It also shows the Autobots can only attack from one direction, instead of surrounding the whole plant altogether. This will make holding the refinery much easier. And the longer the Decepticons can hold their ground, the more energon they can steal.

"We will keep the Autobots busy at Motiva while the others attack Baton Rouge." Starscream's optics fall onto the Conehead Trine, exchanging looks with all of them. Without a second thought Thrust nods, liking the plan more and more judging from the sick grin spreading over his features. Starscream will have to watch out for him. Thrust's Trinemates click at each other, getting exited as well. The red Seeker throws a glance at his own Trine, seated to his left. Skywarp is staring at the hologram, not really seeming to be thinking about anything. Thundercracker on the other hand is softly drumming a finger on the table, having a staring contest with Knock Out. Of course their part in the plan is obvious.

Everyone's part is obvious.

A round for questions is being held, Starscream blankly staring at Hook who is having a short conversation about… something with Soundwave. _Sputter guns are a bit like the Turrets, except they have been reclassified as machine guns as they have no trigger and will fire until running out of ammunition._ The Seeker shakes his head again, trying to clear his processors from the many different gun designs that keep spooking through his mind.

He really needs to get some recharging.

"…we do with the Turrets?" Dirge questions next, knowing the drones are their responsibility. "Leave them. They will keep the Autobots busy for a while more while you make your way to us." The red Seeker casts a worried glance at his leader, which Megatron stubbornly ignores. Even if the Turrets are nothing more then drones, designed to completely obliterate everything that moves, they are still _Starscream's_ drones, designed to completely obliterate everything that moves. As a scientist, and Primus willing, a creator someday, Starscream feels empathy with the things he made. And he spend too much time and effort in making those forty-three Turrets. Sure he cannot wipe them from his CPU, like that horrible decease, Tetris-Effect where humans sometimes suffer from after over indulging themselves into something, but they are still _his_.

During the Second's inner dilemma Megatron had already taken care of the other Seeker Trine, having given an answer they can cope with.

But instead of starting a fit about the Turrets, about how difficult it was to make them with such care and finesse, about how he cannot just leave his creations behind to be picked off by filthy Autoscum, instead of doing anything the Decepticon SIC remains silent, willing himself to keep calm. _It will be worth it_. He keeps telling himself. It will be worth doing what Megatron wants, it has to be.

The Decepticons are dismissed, fully briefed of the latest raid. Hook is already creating a list of things he needs for aiding the injured. Brawl is already taking bets, from the number of Autobots they will beat to slag to the outcome of the clash between Megatron and the Prime, to if there is even coming a clash between the two leaders at all. Soundwave is checking a few things with Megatron himself. And although this is the point where, if he hadn't spoken up before hand, Starscream would wait until the others would have left, leaving him alone with the gladiator. But instead he forces himself to his pedes as well. Without another word he leaves, still angered for various reasons and already mourning the loss of his one month old creations.

Megatron sees this, and doesn't like it one bit.

-TBC

Chapter a bit dull, sorry for that. Expect another update soon. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think about it. Also, I have a feeling I might get characters mixed up. Oh please let me know if this happens.

For those who don't know the Tetris-Effect. When Tetris first came out it was a hit. So many people played it because it was just that awesome. But what happened was, people played it so much, too much. And when they would go to bed and closed their eyes, all they could see were the falling little blocks. It's after doing something too intensely for too long, it will engrain itself in your brain!


	5. Mistrust

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 5: Mistrust

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: Hereby, more. And hereby, Megatron in all his glory. So to speak.

…- Chapter 5: Mistrust -…

Joors. It will be mere joors before the Decepticons will commence the attacks on the refineries. It will be a long lasting operation, orns, maybe even up to a decacycle depending on how long they can hold Baton Rouge. True, with the extra hand lend by the Turrets and the extra time won to barricade their real target Megatron can't help but feel mighty confident about the upcoming raid.

To his far left Dirge and Thrust are interacting with each other, softly clicking at each other in Seeker speak. Once, long ago, Megatron had tried to learn the language, so many different clicks, chirps and other sounds to learn. Especially after finding out that some 'words' can mean up to ten different things. "Click." Can mean anything from 'hello' to 'goodbye' and 'make love to me' to 'pass the cube' so needless to say, Megatron gave up early on in the process. Even though he doesn't possess the vocal processor to create many of the pitched sounds, and he doesn't have the wings that play a huge part in every conversation, understanding the language would have been a wonderful start.

Thrust makes a low pitched tick and flutters his wings while running his claws lightly over his Trine mate's presented arm. That means excitement for the upcoming battle, that much the tyrant can tell. The sounds are short, snippy and almost painful to the receivers. But the contents of their conversation is lost to the gladiator.

The warlord shifts in his throne, chin resting in one of his claws while the other scrapes over the armrest, crevices appearing beneath his fingertips. His dentas begin to grid in brewing annoyance, his jaws setting firmly when he thinks back at other Seekers and their interacting around the Nemesis, CPU quickly progressing towards his SIC. Once again paranoia settles in like a rock lodged somewhere beneath his spark chamber, and Megatron is left to wonder how Starscream is able to affect him like this.

That little backstabber is up to something.

Without sparing the other Mechs in the command room a second glance the warlord removes himself from his prized throne and makes his way towards the exit. He is soon greeted by the blessed silence of the empty and cold hallways of his warship. With amazing stealth considering his size and weight Megatron begins to stalk the dark corridors, to think. There are so many things he really needs to sort out, and wishes to do so before the raid starts. It's not that he is afraid of his Second in Command, for Megatron fears nothing. But there is something behind Starscream's actions, and not just those of today, during the meeting.

In fact, the Seeker has been acting awfully… compliant… for quite some time now. Normally the warlord wouldn't dare complain about the loyalty of his soldiers. They serve him to the grave, as they should, and Starscream is acting almost like one of them, if not even more aft-kissery then the others.

But this is his SIC.

His treacherous, backstabbing, violent glitch of a Second.

Starscream has been acting off for quite some time in fact. How long exactly Megatron isn't sure, but it must be well over a lunar cycle by now. And even if the SIC is planning something, holding it off for this long is a record. The little glitch is as impatient as Scavenger when the slagger is standing in a good pile of mud that hasn't been dug through yet.

_Unless he's planning on doing it during the raid._

The thought crossing his CPU does make more sense. That's it! That has to be it. When else? When else would be the perfect opportunity for the Seeker to strike then during the raid? This plan has to be their biggest for some time now, seeing as their faction will actually split up before reuniting, and they are planning on holding Baton Rouge for as long as possible. It will be tiring, with high stakes. Every Decepticon has a specific job to do and without everyone involved finishing their tasks the plan will go wrong and the outcome could be disastrous. But even if Starscream is planning… whatever it is… during the first part of the mission that little aft will be a small hundred miles away from Megatron so what could he possibly…

_"When I'm done I will reprogram the__ Turrets so they will target anything bigger then the cleaning drone."_

Reprogram them to fire at him perhaps? Cunning, vile, it has Starscream's signature written all over it in bright, red, flamboyant writing.

The soft footsteps of a Seeker reach his audios, momentarily drawing him out of his thoughts, and after a klik more he recognises who the steps belong to, the heavy (For a Seeker) strides easily distinguishable. He rounds a corner, and on sight the purple Seeker moves more towards the wall to let the Commander through. Blitzwing passes his Lord in the corridor with a soft 'My Lord' as a greeting, wings lowered out of respect, but back straight with pride. As a soldier of his army should greet him.

With a soft nod the tyrant replies, watching as the Seeker begins hurrying down the corridor and disappearing into a room. He can hear Astrotrain greet the smaller mech before the door closes behind Blitzwing, leaving the warlord in silence once more. Without further ado he continues his trek towards… wherever… quickly lost in thought again.

As if Megatron won't be busy enough already with the raid itself, keeping an optic on his soldiers and their enemy. But now that red little aft will be after his hide as well.

With a scoff the white mech passes through a door, entering the elevator. "Cargo Bay." Was the first thought that came to mind. He didn't really want to go there, but where else? He should probably go to his quarters to recharge, but with the thrill of the upcoming raid already running through his system, it might become a restless few joors anyway. Hook opted that the fault in his programming should really be looked at and fixed, as it is counterproductive. Instead Megatron nearly slagged him for calling anything around the tyrant a fault, and the medic hadn't brought it up after that ever again. Especially when the 'fault' has been hardwired into his programming ever since the time he was still a gladiator back on Cybertron.

The elevator reaches its destination and Megatron finds his feet carry him into the large room, machines humming and engines droning. Usually the warlord would just hang around here for a bit, checking the machines or staring them and pretending he's checking the machines, walking around for as long as he pleases before growing bored and doing something else. But now he's not in the mood to check, or pretend for that matter. So instead he just walks, his CPU adding the control room to his very short list of places to go.

Adding 'personal quarters' and 'berth' to the end of the list Megatron passes several large machines, marching up towards the door of the control room. Before he has a chance to do anything with the door however, it already slides open and someone almost runs into him.

Starscream is just as surprised as he is.

Before the awkward silence stretches for too long the red Seeker passes the warlord with a soft 'Sir' as a greeting, wings lowered out of respect, but back straight with pride. As a soldier of his army should greet him.

…Wait what?

Before Megatron himself can fully process what he's doing, Starscream is already against one of the humming machines by his throat. The painful throb vibrating through Megatron's receivers indicates the Seeker had let out a sharp cry of surprise, but it takes moments before that too registers in the tyrant's CPU. This isn't a loyal soldier of his army, this is his backstabbing Second in Command.

The smaller mech is struggling for release, trying to pry the black hand from his throat. The gladiator invades the other's personal space and Starscream's struggling subsides somewhat, optics flaring up in surprise, fear and anger. Megatron brings his face inches from his before speaking. "I'm on to you." He grits out, and the Seeker's eyes dim slightly as more fear rises.

"I don't know what it is you're planning, but I will find out." Still, the red flyer shakes his head no. "There's nothing…"

"Don't you dare lie to me." The older mech cuts in, hand tightening the grip on the other's throat. Starscream makes an undignified sound, claws trying to damage the arm holding him in place.

For emphasis the warlord lifts the lightweight from his pedes, letting them dangle just a short distance from the ground. But instead of fighting his way out of his grip Starscream remains as calm as one can be when being held up by nothing but a hand around one's throat.

"I'm not planning… anything…" He forces out, the strain on his voice even heavier then usual, making it grid around the edges.

"With the way you have been acting lately? I doubt it!" That makes the Seeker tense, if ever so slightly. But it's more then enough for the Decepticon Commander.

"I swear my Lord, nothing." But before the silver mech can retaliate Soundwave requests a comm. link, and it is important.

"_Lord Megatron. Autobot activity detected in Colorado, Texas."_ Close to their target. Very important, that cannot be good. With another priority forcing itself to the front Megatron releases the Seeker from his clutches, but not before a final word of warning.

"Keep in mind, I watch you."

Whatever it is the little glitch is planning, Megatron will find out.

-TBC


	6. Obedience

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 6: Obedience

Genre: Angst/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: I am going to make use of both Decepticons that are famous (Like Megatron… duh) and 'cons that don't have that big a role in life. (Who can tell me who Wingstun is?)

…- Chapter 6: Obedience -…

So far, everything is perfect. The two Seeker Trines are at Motiva Refining Corp., terrorising the humans there with satisfying results. There aren't many casualties, and the injured have escaped with the other humans. The alarm has rung, and it's just a matter of time before the Autobots respond to the distress. Here Decepticons are working in order, finishing the preparations. The last of the Gun Turrets are being set up, hostages are locked away, their defences are set and they have begun stealing energon.

Hook is busy repairing Lugnut's left arm, which has a few gaping holes in it. The medic does so with utter silence, scowl set on his face in sheer annoyance. The fact that anyone is damaged isn't that much of a problem, but the fact someone is damaged _pre-battle_ is grating on his nerves.

Blitzwing is handing the medic his tools, ready to pour some burning acid in the wounds. "And the Autobots aren't even here yet." He casually comments, ducking away just in time to avoid the large but damaged arm swung his way. To that Hook snarls at his patient, impatiently pulling the arm back. To get his point across he pushes a finger into one of the bullet holes, earning a pained yelp from the bigger Decepticon. An argument between the two ensues, going from Lugnut who demands Hook treats his patients with more care in case he worsens the injuries, to Hook shouting it was a stupid idea to wave an arm in front of one of the Turrets to start with and that without _that_, Lugnut wouldn't be injured in the first place and Hook could have relaxed a bit more before the battle would begin and his talents would truly be needed.

Soundwave is silently watching the two squabble, standing motionlessly while keeping a 'third eye' on his fellow 'cons and their hostages. The psychic isn't paying much attention to Astrotrain when the large flyer comes stomping by, relieved from all of the Turrets and getting extremely exited over the upcoming fight. It isn't often he gets to join in, and even rarer he will be working with the other Seekers in the air, defending Baton Rouge from the skies. That is probably the reason why he constantly hangs around Wingstun all the time, but the emerald and golden Decepticon seems to welcome his new stalker. The time they spend together now is the desire to form a Trine, encoded somewhere in their programming. Although they are two completely different flyer types, they can still find each other and form what is usually called a 'Phantom Trine Bond' by ground mechs. They won't form an actual Trine bond but they will hang around each other and act accordingly as a Seeker would in a Trine. The 'relationship' will end just as swiftly at the end of the battle, when the bonding programming that is going crazy manages to straighten itself out.

"Who cares if I turn into a gun? I have a big knife!" Zigzag is arguing with Longhaul while the remaining Constructicons cheer them on. Laserbeak is hovering above them, ready to report to Soundwave should fists and parts start to fly.

The other Decepticons aren't getting into trouble at all, focussing on their tasks at hand. So for once there is actual peace before the battle, leaving Megatron to pace around one of the large towers overlooking the entire area. It has been three hours ago since the two Seeker Trines have attacked the other oil refinery, and a mere twenty minutes since Megatron has taken this one. The humans had been so engrossed in the news of the other plant, as the refinery is located in their own state, and pretty close too that the rest of the Decepticons could swoop in and steal the show in a matter of minutes.

The warlord had been immensely pleased when Soundwave had reported that no alarm had gone off, and that their hostages, of which there were a little over a thousand, were obliging and docile. Megatron's delight did falter when Blitzwing passed him overhead, the lone Seeker scouting the area, quickly changing that delight into suspicion and restlessness.

Being in charge of the Seeker team attacking the Motiva Refining Corporation, Starscream was keeping constant radio silence, efficiently breaking that every twelve minutes to report what they were doing, how they were doing it and its results. That isn't as much as a surprise as the question, that one question the lead Seeker keeps asking.

"_What are your orders?"_ Starscream sounds even more scratchy then usual over the wind, probably at a great altitude to supervise the attack. The tyrant keeps a moment of silence, swiftly running the new information over his processors.

The Autobots are in position, swiftly surrounding the refinery the six Seekers are terrorising. So far none of the Seekers have been hit, keeping their distance while fooling around, pretending they are defending the refinery while their fellow 'cons are stealing energon. The Turrets are doing an amazing job keeping their enemy at bay, already seven bots have been shot by the aggressive drones. Three of them are severely injured of deactivated, their state not a hundred percent accurate since the distance between the bots on the ground and the Seekers in the air is so great. Soundwave could have taken a more accurate guess, but he is here with Megatron, at the moment trying to stop Zigzag from disembowelling Scavenger with his knife. Of course the information is pleasing Megatron immensely, but the upright loyalty radiating from his SIC is disturbing.

Even if the plan is going well so far, Starscream would never let a chance pass to snarl insults or throw offence at his master. The fact that he is now asking, not waiting for Megatron to give them but _asking_ for orders has the warlord severely perplexed. If Starscream's behaviour was very uncharacteristic during this lunar cycle, the red Seeker is taking the crown today. "Wait it out. Contact me when the Autobots are breaking through the Turret line."

"_Yes Mylord."_ There it is again. That loyalty as the Second in Command ends the link and maintains more radio silence.

The silver mech frowns again, not truly displeased but wary. Not that his Second could do anything to him with this distance between them, but Megatron just can't help but be suspicious.

…- At the source of that suspicion -…

"Did you see that! Another one shot to scrap!" Skywarp's outburst rings over the communication link. Dirge answers with a 'How awesome was that?' while Thundercracker shares his disappointment over just missing it.

Starscream himself doesn't really care for not seeing it, proud enough the Turrets are doing more damage then they first thought. The Autobots have been trying to break through the Turret line for nearly twenty minutes now, trying anything from taking them down with snipers from a distance to sneaking up on them. Though two of the Turrets are destroyed because a few bots have been able to sneak up on them, the others are still standing.

Deep down in his spark Starscream knows it won't be fore long.

He spins down towards the earth, firing at a yellow little Autobot. His null-rays miss by just a few inches but he manages to scare the little one away. Unfortunately he can't stop the already thrown grenade from exploding, the area lightening up with a brilliant yellow and red. The Turret itself stands out of the immediate danger zone, but flying rock and stone do impact, causing it to topple over. It can still fire, but even that is taken care of when a red Autobot jumps it and finishes the drone off with powerful hands alone, tearing through the drone's body as if it were made of cloth.

Starscream feels a pang of remorse for the destruction of his little drone, the feeling intensifying when the other Autobots start mimicking the little yellow one with the grenade throwing. Even if the Turrets have a wide range, protected from above by the Seekers, they can't go up against the grenades. His Trine feels his misery through their bond, sending their sympathy. The Coneheads fall in and out of formation, trying to defend the remaining Turrets dwindling down in numbers. It will be a matter of minutes before the bots on the ground break through the line of defence.

Game's over.

With a great deal of reluctance Starscream requests another link with Megatron, mentally steeling himself, willing himself to sound as proper as a Second in Command should.

It's not so much a request for orders this time, as it is an update on the situation. The Turrets are going down, the Seekers are coming. If Megatron is pleased, angered or anything else, he doesn't show it. He does give the final confirmation the two Trines should head for Baton Rouge, swiftly cutting the link out of habit lest Starscream begins to question his order.

He doesn't, instead activates the self destruct program and after a full klik the last of the Turrets begin to self destruct one by one, with an interval of three seconds after every explosion. Starscream feels as if a stone has been lodged into his chest, greatly displeased with the destruction of his creations. After circling the site one more time he turns in a sharp 180, towards Baton Rouge. His Trine joins him, feeling his distress over the bond and sending him their empathy.

The Coneheads swiftly join them in flight, overjoyed at the small victories over the Autobots. Dirge swiftly lines up behind Skywarp, flying in his wake and relaxing for a short while with Thrust behind him. Dirge takes the other side behind Thundercracker, completing the V-Shape with Starscream in the lead.

The first part is done, now it will be a matter of time before the second phase can commence.

-TBC

I personally like Zigzag and Wingstun, so I hope it's ok I put them in. Really, I'm just using random Decepticons to fill the voids as I go, plus they get so little airtime I feel a bit sorry for them. Because seriously, Wingstun is green and gold, and Zigzag has a big knife! Just like Pyramid Head! Yay!


	7. Questions

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 7: Questions

Genre: Angst/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

…- Chapter 7: Questions -…

It had been a full fifteen minutes later that the two Trines reunited with their comrades at Baton Rouge. They are welcomed in the true Decepticon way, with glares from rivals and nods from companions. Skywarp quickly makes his way towards Astrotrain, ready and exited to get on with the second part of the plan. The large flyer is nearly filled to the brim with energon cubes, ready to depart in a few short minutes. Skywarp will teleport them a few miles away from the refinery and then fly back to the Nemesis. There, Astrotrain will be unloaded by Decepticons that had remained at base. The two flyers will return, teleport in at a few miles distance and then the circle will continue.

Starscream himself makes his way towards their Commander, ready to report. The Coneheads, accompanied by Thundercracker make their way inside the plant to help transporting the cubes created there to the third tower. It will be easier, and faster, to reload their large transporter when he returns.

"So what's going on?" Dirge walks up next to Thundercracker, his Trine following up behind them. His question also draws the attention of a few other 'cons, curious optics following them through the corridors of the plant. "What do you mean?" The blue Seeker glares a few Decepticons back in place, but they are drawing a lot of attention now. Thrust continues as they pass a room filled with human hostages. "You know what we mean. Starscream is acting awfully… compliant lately."

"What'd Megatron do?" Blitzwing cuts in, making the Seekers stop in their tracks. He pulls the blue flyer's arm, but needs to duck away when a claw flies his way. Thundercracker isn't one for attention at all, and his annoyance isn't quelled when more and more optics turn his way wherever he goes. "Megatron threaten to _really_ offline him this time?"

"Or does he have something to blackmail the Screamer with? Something bad?" Dirge purrs, nearly toppling over when Thundercracker begins walking again, forcing his way into the large room currently promoted to storage room for the fresh cubes.

Lugnut is handing out new orders, keeping the Constructicons in check and as far away from Zigzag as possible. He's only doing so because Soundwave has made himself scarce, using his Cassetecons to rile their hostages deeper into the refinery. The Autobots have been notified of their predicament and are now on their way. If the Decepticons are lucky enough Astrotrain will be able to fly one more batch of energon to the Nemesis, and upon return he can join the battle against those bots.

"_Attention all Decepticons. Autobots have reached the perimeter. Prepare for battle." _

The comm. link falls silent again, just a minor distraction.

Now completely ignoring the questions of his fellow 'cons Thundercracker grabs a few finished cubes for himself and starts carrying them outside. Aeons spent with an overly energetic warper for a Trine mate and a Trine leader with a voice that makes some grown mechs cry on the spot make him an expert in going deaf to _everything_ around him. Being part of the Command Trine has its perks, as most lower ranking Decepticons don't mess with the blue Seeker. But that perk doesn't go for other flyers, even if they are lower ranked, they are still one as well.

"…think they're fragging each other?" It's a question Thrust throws at his Trine with a tone the blue Seeker doesn't like at all, but still making him falter in his pace. He swiftly decides to leave with the cubes, instead of defending his Trine leader. If his leaders were doing the bump and grind with each other, Thundercracker and Skywarp would know. They and Starscream share a bond so deep, they have little to no secrets for each other. Yes, Starscream is hiding something, not ready to share it with his Trine just yet. Why, Thundercracker doesn't know. Their third mate is becoming fidgety because of the red Seeker holding something back from them, but hasn't acted upon it as of yet. The black Seeker cares deeply and only refrained from cornering and questioning Starscream because Thundercracker has requested it. "…acting so weird."

"Like an actual SIC. What the frag? You think Megatron is…" The conversation is lost to the blue Seeker's audios as he steps down the corridor, passing more and more comrades down the way. As he rounds a corner and steps outside into the more then welcome open air Soundwave passes, the TIC having an air of annoyance vibrating off of him in waves. Obviously he's heading inside to pull the 'cons back into rank. There is work to be done after all. Cubes need to be transported, Atrotrain is already on his way back, and the Autobots are closing in as well.

He quickly throws his optics towards one of the towers, spotting the silver frame of the warlord. From the Trine bond he can feel anger brewing in Starscream's spark, but the SIC has yet to act upon it.

Instead the Second is twitching his wings, trying to hide the annoyance brewing within himself. _It's all for the greater good, it will be worth it._ He keeps telling himself over and over, waiting for further instructions from his Lord.

"_Assist_ the others transporting the filled cubes to the third tower for quick loading." He orders, placing extra emphasis on the assist part. The red Seeker twitches, retort ready on lips that are pulling back in an uncensored snarl. Megatron sees it coming and can't fight the smirk from forming on his face. Starscream, his Second is too good to be playing transporter, and they both know it. Any second now, the little glitch will begin a rant about just that, how he is too high in rank to be doing something that will make his hands dirty.

The warlord can imagine how their whole argument will go, millennia of repeat to thank for. Starscream will shout, then Megatron will shout, and then Starscream will shout even louder. With his voice as scratched and malfunctioning as it is the SIC will be outcrying Megatron with ease, and then Megatron will respond with his fists. Curl his hands around that thin black neck and silence that scratchy voice to nothing but throttled gasps.

…Why hasn't the Seeker started shouting yet?

The retreating back of his Second in Command should be all Megatron needs to know. Old feelings about the flyer, annoyance for that treacherous little glitch resurface, the warlord running various memories through his processor. A sly grin makes its way to his faceplates again, growing into a foreboding, razor sharp smile. His SIC wants something, _needs_ something from him, and Megatron will make him work for it.

His thoughts about the Seeker end abruptly when the first of the Turrets opens fire.

-TBC

No AN today, sorry. Battle coming up ASAP!


	8. Appropriate

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 8: Appropriate

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: I'd like to point out again, if I mess anything up let me know. I have been looking for more characters to add, as I have a feeling that there are so few Decepticons and Autobots when in reality, there are so many. Up until now I think I have discovered over fifteen Decepticon flyers already. I could be wrong about one or two, but still! So many! And some of the characters I find are gorgeous.

…- Chapter 8: Appropriate -…

It had taken the Autobots longer to reach the refinery then first thought. So Astrotrain has been filled with a second load of energon cubes and is now, once again on his way towards the Nemesis with Skywarp in tow.

Most of the ground bound Decepticons are still in the safe haven of the plant, hidden behind the line of Turret drones. The creating of new energon cubes has been stopped momentarily. It will be in favour of defending the refinery with more power. No more new cubes have been fashioned, accept for a spare batch created for after the battle, when energy would be needed and the Decepticons have been able to hold the plant as a whole. If they do, great. If they don't, nobody really cares anymore. Especially not with the load of energon, enough to last them months. The grounders are watching the flyers in the air and the Turrets on the ground stall the Autobot's advances. They cheer and roar in excitement, watching the aerial manoeuvres of the many flyers in the skies. Megatron allows them to cheer for their fellow 'cons, because there is nothing more to do but wait for Astrotrain to return, and the Autobrats to break through the lines of the sky and the ground.

The terrain is littered with large boulders and deep crevices, the only way to reach the refinery is via the road itself which has been greatly enforced just for this wobbly terrain. For humans, the boulders are monumental and the crevices as big as small ravines. A mech however, could get stuck in between if not careful enough. The drones are hidden behind boulders or covered in the crevices in the ground, surprising passer-bys with a storm of bullets. So far none of them have been destroyed, as all are strategically placed to protect at least three other Turrets with their line of sight. Sneaking close enough to throw a grenade has proven to be extremely difficult, as not even the smallest of the 'bots can make it close enough without being spotted and shot at. Four of them are trapped in crevices or behind boulders, two of them have been dealt minor damage, and one lies motionless on the field, his fellow 'bots unable to reach the severely injured mech. He's either in stasis lock or deactivated, has stopped moving. And as he stopped moving, the drones stopped shooting.

It is quiet for the moment, Turrets are standing by and waiting for others to move.

Megatron is keeping an optic on Optimus Prime, unable to wipe the grin from his faceplates. The Autobot leader is restless, frantically looking for a way to break through the drones and yet keeping a third optic on the flyers soaring above them and only making their jobs that much harder.

The tyrant follows the impact of a missile rain impacting on the ground, deafening explosions filling the air accompanied by stone, filth and Autobot parts. His optics dart upwards, following the squadron of flyers. The Conehead Trine, accompanies by Thundercracker, Wingstun, Blitzwing, Storm Cloud and Divebomb keep circling over the battlefield, beyond the Turret line to bombard the Autobots that can't get away. It is an unusual sight, but circumstances call for them to stick together. If one is shot and falls, others will be able to catch before the impact. Crashing to the ground is one thing, crashing to the ground with Autobots shooting at you from one side, and Turret submachine guns from the other is a completely different angle. Especially with the terrain as ragged as it is, too wild for a flyer to handle himself. Taking off will be difficult, and fleeing from grounders who rule the plains will be nearly impossible.

Dreadwind, of all Seekers, is flying side by side with Starscream, the light and darker blue flyer following his peer in perfect sync. Unlike the larger group of Seekers, they are flying in sharp circles, turning and twisting and diving towards the earth to shoot at everyone getting too close to the Turrets. They are safer together, no flier is alone in this battle. _"Dreadwind: Seeking company to replace Darkwing."_ The Decepticon TIC's monotone vibrates through the Lord's head, an answer to a silent question spooking through Megatron's mind. Darkwing is still aboard the Nemesis, having been injured due to an energon explosion several days before the battle, and not recovered in that time. He and Dreadwind stick together as if they were welded together at the hips, both wallowing in depression and the unfaltering desire to make everyone else's lives as miserable as possible.

But why Dreadwind is seeking for the comfort of the Seeker leader is beyond Megatron. Their personalities clash harder then Megatron and Starscream during a discussion after a failed raid. Yet they fly in perfect sync, as if Starscream were flying with one of his own Trine.

Needless to say, Megatron is greatly surprised at seeing their teamwork. Seekers often fly together in their time off duty, practising aerial manoeuvres or just playing around. During flight they sometimes even forget they hate each other, that they could be rivals. Practise becomes play as they soar through the skies, differences and hate forgotten, and sometimes even lessened when they touch back to the ground. This lets them fly smooth with others outside of their Trine, the friendship bond they have with others determining how well they fly together. Yet Megatron can't recall records of Starscream flying with the ever depressing Dreadwind, only a few times out of necessity. The sudden feeling of warm water caressing his CPU indicates the mind sweeping of Soundwave, his voice once again humming through his head. _"Correcting last statement. Subject: Dreadwind. Correction: Dreadwind seeking a mate. Reason: Currently unknown."_ The gladiator growls out loud, drawing the attention of nearby Decepticons. They fall silent and turn towards him, some of them moving away. Only Lugnut tenses and keeps his ground, ready to tear at whatever it is that has just displeased his Lord. If he has to he will rip any random Decepticon in half.

"_Unable to comply. Reason: Dreadwin__d. Strong emotions creating a barrier."_ Is the answer to Megatron's silent reply, only angering him further. Where the Pit do these Seekers think they are? This is a battlefield, there is no time to be getting under one's armour!

"_Starscream: __Displeased by Dreadwind's advances. Dreadwind: concluding advances."_ That, somehow, is pleasant to Megatron's CPU. _"Dreadwind: Will continue courting later. Starscream: No objections."_

"What!" That… not so much. Did he just hear that right? _"Megatron: Paid perfect attention." _The Lord snarls loudly, feeling the sudden fear radiating through his CPU coming from his TIC. To his left Lugnut swings his recently repaired arm towards one of the smaller Decepticons. The little red 'con flees with his fellows, unable to comprehend their Lord's sudden outburst of anger. The large, green fighter chases them, more then ready to crush whatever it was that annoyed Megatron. The ever faithful servant that he is.

"Starscream! Here! _Now!_" His anger makes the last of the Decepticons flee the tower he occupies. An angry Megatron is a dangerous and violent Megatron. However small it was, he notices the tremble of the flyer, and the sudden sharp U-Turn indicates his Second is going to get over here as soon as possible. In flight Dreadwind bids his goodbye, following the red Seeker a moment longer by flying above him, and they actually dare to _flirt_ a bit more before breaking it off, the blue flyer turning again to fly with Thundercracker who takes the place of Starscream. They both continue where Starscream and Dreadwind left off, minus the flirting this time.

A light frame lands on the platform with him, as far away from the tyrant as possible. "My Lord?" Starscream's voice is light, shaking from the excitement of flying and battle. It is accompanied by another tremble, one of anxiety. He can tell that the Decepticon Commander really wants to rip his head off. The Second in Command knows his master is greatly displeased, but he doesn't know why.

"What do you think you were doing?" Megatron coaxes, a dangerous undertone creeping into his gravely voice. "Explain to me how this is the perfect place to be throwing yourself at others like a youngling in heat!" His Second twitches once, worried. _Damn it Soundwave._ The Seeker begins backing away as the larger mech approaches, feeling anger vibrating from the warlord, the vibes cascading over the sensitive plates of his wings like water. Megatron's glare is growing hotter as the kliks tick by, anger increasing. "I corrected him."

"Yes, I saw that when you said your _goodbyes_." Starscream visibly flinches, but his face remains emotionless. It's a struggle to play it as neutral as possible, but the red flyer manages. Somehow.

"Dreadwind's programming is faulting a bit." He explains, placing the blame on Dreadwind and at the same time soothing the accusations. The blue Seeker has been troubled for the past few days, programming doing strange things and CPU unable to handle his mood swings. Usually Starscream couldn't care less about his fellow Decepticons and would shove the blame in their arms as if they truly owned it, but with his flyers, it is a different case. "That is why he acts so careless."

"Yet he is on the battlefield."

"He is fit for battle."

"You call _that_ fit for battle!" The warlord points towards the new flying duo, a pair of red optics following his stretched out hand. Dreadwind is openly flirting with Thundercracker, flying very close and touching wingtips whenever he has the chance. To throw everything back into Starscream's face, the other Seeker is happily responding, actually managing to wager between flirting and shooting the Autobots on the ground to scrap. _Damnit TC!_

The lack of response from the red Seeker wrenches a growl from the tyrant's vocals, the smaller mech finally turning back towards him.

When Starscream lays optics on his lord he notices… something. It disappears in the blink of an eye, leaving only the hard glare on the warlord's face. The Seeker fans his wings, showing his concern, a sign of weakness but knowing that _that_ is exactly what his master wants to see right now. He fidgets, exaggerating his motions. Soothing the storm brewing inside of Megatron is his highest priority, before the warlord shows the Seeker just how displeased he is with the downright outrageous behaviour.

"You understand Seekers my Lord, this is harmless." Megatron's stance grows tenser then ever. His claws curl into fists, and his teeth are bared in a snarl. Obviously, that is not the way to go.

"We are on the winning side, what harm can a little fun do?" Before Megatron has the chance to respond with a lot of violence, an explosion close to the refinery shakes the whole structure to its core. A few smaller ones follow, driving the squadron of flyers in several directions. It seems the Autobots have found a way to stop the Turrets from moving, though they still fire whenever they see something move. The red Seeker immediately responds, jumping over the ledge of the tower and transforming, barking orders at the flyers and pulling them back into place.

Instead of stopping him to yell at him, Megatron opens the main Decepticon communication link. "Decepticons! Attack!"

-TBC

Make sure to review you sexy person _you_! If they are signed, I will reply to them. I want to reply to anonymous ones as well, but I'm not sure how to do that yet. If you do place an anonymous review with a question in it I will try to answer it from now on, at the end of chapters. Is that alright with everyone? Or should I do it in the beginning? Ugh decisions decisions. XD


	9. Skyline

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 9: Skyline

Genre: Romance/Humour

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: Longest chapter so far! Will I ever break this record?

…- Chapter 9: Skyline -…

The thrill of battle is invigorating.

When a war cry from behind reaches his audios Megatron swiftly reacts with surprising speed, turning a full circle and in the motion catching whoever it was that just flung themselves at him. Without registering who it is the warlord begins slamming his blue opponent into the ground, lifting him, and pounding him back down again until parts begin to fly around and the ground itself forms a small crater around the impacts. Only when the blue mech, or what's left of him, stops making any kind of sound does he stop, flinging the body away as if it weigh as light as a feather. The sound of metal crashing into metal draws his attention back to his most recent victim, a grin spreading on his lips when he notices his broken 'toy' had hit a small, yellow Autobot.

He marches onward across the rough terrain, trying to find another worthy 'plaything' or more preferably, the Prime himself. Overhead Seekers fly, targeting their enemies with deadly accuracy. With all of them combining their powers, holding the refinery has become awfully easy. The Autobots may own the land, but with the many flyers bombarding them from the safety of the skies they can't advance. Even if the Turrets are currently rendered useless, as they stopped firing breems ago as well, there is no need for them with the Seekers ruling the skies above.

"_The Autobots are sending out a signal that is __causing the oscillation of the Turrets."_ The shrill voice of Starscream rings over the main communication line. After a few silent kliks, someone answers with a confused _"The what?"_ causing the Decepticon Commander to bark out a laugh. _"The_ _fluctuation!"_ Another _"What?"_ after a bit of radio silence. As Megatron turns his head to the sky, he sees his Second fly over, the slight shrug of the flyer the same as the Seeker facepalming himself in root mode. _"Instability!"_

"Just find the signal, and destroy it!" Their Lord nearly shouts over the link, and the bickering stops before it can truly begin.

In the sky the Command Trine is flying together, reunited after just a short time apart. They never do enjoy being separated for too long when there is a battle at the horizon, so they spend the time fighting together. It's obvious they are being targeted by the 'bots on the ground, explosions in the air betraying the many grenades they still have in store. _"It seems the signal is coming from the north."_ Skywarp muses out loud, evading gunfire by teleporting. _"Probably to mask the real source."_ Thundercracker adds with an added air to his voice. He's as elated to fight as anyone else.

More explosions follow, driving the Seekers in several directions. With a quick chirp Starscream orders the others to head back towards the refinery, to defend it from the Autobots that have slipped past the silent Turrets. Still unable to pinpoint the exact source of the disturbing signal there is nothing more they can do but protect the refinery themselves. He sends the same signal to Megatron, who responds most positively, before the link is brutally cut. As Starscream turns towards the refinery he spots a lot of blue, red and silver, his Lord having been tackled by Optimus Prime at last.

Now that they are too busy trying to rip each other in half Starscream takes more control, throwing more orders at the other mechs on the ground. Several are to send backup to the refinery itself, others closer to Megatron to take any of the 'bots that dare and try to outnumber the warlord in his battle against Prime.

Another flyer, red and white joins him as he himself turns North. Starscream doesn't pay much attention to the other, still unable to pinpoint the exact location for the disturbing signal but following it none the less. The red Seeker passes enemy lines, the other flyer following. Starscream does begin to pay attention when one more flyer follows up from behind, colour scheme the same at the first flyer. Something finally clicks when he registers that these flyers aren't one of his own mechs. The red Seeker sends a distress signal over the comm. link, alerting the other Decepticons.

Kicking his engines in full throttle the Decepticon rips away from the two pursuing him. They are left behind in his wake, their angered screeching reaching his audios. His elation is short-lived when another flyer, same colour as the other two, attacks him from above, sending him in a spiral towards the ground. Still the fastest of them all Starscream shakes him off with ease as he steadies. Suddenly his sensors pick up another prolonged signal, a distinct, low humming that is only annoying to his sensitive nerves. But to the Turret drones, it's a lullaby to send them into an offline status. Utterly pleased with himself for locating the signal Starscream turns towards the West to follow it, leaving the battle far behind him. Soon he can't hear the sounds of the raging conflict, and now only the signal matters. If he manages to dismantle it, the Turrets will be up and running again. He can't activate them right away, but if he can get Megatron to call the retreat into the refinery, behind Turret lines he can let them loose to pelt as they please.

If there are Turrets still standing. Three have been destroyed now, but that number might increase in the upcoming battle.

"_Screamer__, where are you!"_ Thundercracker's voice calls over their Trine link. The Seeker sounds worried for some reason. "I found the signal that is disturbing the Turrets. I'm going to see if I can stop it."

"_With four of those fraggers after you?"_ Four? Running a quick scan, the Decepticon catches more signals, both coming from somewhere near the source of the disturbing signal.

Five then…

Knowing he's clearly outnumbered Starscream begins hacking into their communication lines, trying to pass through their firewalls as quiet as a mouse. Surprisingly enough, he's through within kliks, as if the small group of enemies is letting him in. _"He's fast!"_ Do they know he's listening in? _"Air Raid, trail him from the left. Skydive, take the other side."_

"_He's as good as down."_ Probably not. The red Seeker twists towards the sky, climbing in altitude. In the distance the two flyers, probably Air Raid and Skydive, are flanking him from both sides. Starscream begins to slow down again, letting his engines sputter as if he were exhausted. _"He's slowing down, doesn't look good."_

"_Probably low on energon, I'll force him to the ground. Slingshot, Fireflight, take the back."_ Without a doubt their little leader throwing the orders around. The Decepticon allows them to close in on him, letting them escort him back towards the Earth again. The ground slowly comes closer, far away from battle. A deserted wasteland, with a city in the far distance. Fighting them on the ground here would be much easier, especially since they are flyers like Starscream himself. The ground is their common enemy.

As promised, the leader of the white and red flyers appears above the red Seeker. He closes the distance between them, the little team escorting Starscream to the ground by means of capturing him. It's a manoeuvre Starscream himself had practised many times over with his own squadron of flyers, by means of taking an enemy down without an actual battle. But Starscream wouldn't be who and what he is today if he were to go down without a fight.

"_Too bad he's giving in so easily…"_ One of them trails off. Well, and _who_ would Starscream be to not indulge them?

With a twist of his wings he bearel rolls, twisting around a few times before ending up on his back. Confusion is thrown back and forth, with their leader trying to settle everything. Inwardly as gleeful as a sparkling on a sunny day Starscream closes the distance between himself and the mech flying above him, clearly the lead flyer. They touch bellies a little roughly, a loving way of Seeker courting. Only lovers or close friends fly like this, or flyers that are seeking a mate for a night of naughty fun. The link is actually dead, all five of them stupefied into silence.

If he could, Starscream would have doubled over in laughter, rolling over the floor in hysterics. Once again revving his engines the red Seeker breaks off contact, lazily flying in between, still descending ever so slowly. He then rolls a quarter to the left, showing his vulnerable belly to the flyer that was originally on his right. Holding his position like this is difficult, now it's even harder with his systems tittering with laughter. His enemies have no clue what to do with this, and they seem to lack the Seeker programming to act like proper Seekers: Either tearing Starscream to fine ribbons of metal or fragging him in the sky.

Getting his act together as best as he can Starscream remains on his side, waiting for the core programming of his new 'partner' to kick in. The white and red flyer seems a bit off, but after a few tense kliks he begins to turn away, wobbly flying, trying to turn on his side to return the affections. Obviously these fools lack proper flying experience. As he begins to turn Starscream drops back in his normal position, his wingtip slapping the wingtip of the other and throwing him terribly off balance. Starscream himself easily catches his equilibrium, but the other falls out of formation. Panic floods the link as the other loses height, two of his comrades speeding after him to help before he crash lands into the hard ground beneath them. The remaining two are enraged, and an aerial battle finally ensues.

"_When I get my servos on that little scrapheap, I'm kicking his sorry aft back to Megadouche faster then Hound can down high grade."_ Megadouche! Starscream is so using that one. He'll have to look up douche though…

"_Fireflight! You ok?"_ That is a surprisingly good name. The red Seeker finds himself liking how it rolls through his processors. Unsure why exactly he stores it away to think about it later.

"_Fine. Scratched up badly, but I can fly. I'm coming to help you!" _Oh there aren't enough Autobots on this backwater planet to help them now.

The team of flyers begin to unleash a series of manoeuvres, all of which Starscream easily avoids and counters, adding damage to both their chassis and their ego whilst inflating his own. These clowns cannot possibly be serious about this? _"How does he keep avoiding us like this? It's like that creep knows what we're about to do!"_

"_Do you think he's psychic?" _

"_No that's the other Decepticon. Soundmane."_

"_Soundwave!"_

"_Yeah him!"_

"_Wait!"_ One of them, probably the smartest one, suddenly drops his voice into a whisper. As if Starscream couldn't hear them like that. _"Do you think he can hear us?"_

Oh the temptation! The Seeker waits a few kliks for added effect.

"Don't worry. I can't." Tension rings over the link. _"Oh wow, good. I thought he was on to us."_

This results in a few angered snarls, though they are still directed more towards Starscream then at whoever it was that just proved how incredibly stupid some mechs can be. Battles ensue, his enemies clearly lacking any flight training or battle experience. It dawns upon Starscream why they weren't at the immediate battle for the refinery, instead protecting the machine making the disturbing signal still running somewhere on the ground. Had they fought in a full scale battle against the Decepticons, they would have been torn apart. Starscream is making a fool of them now with his experience and manoeuvrability. Had Thundercracker and Skywarp been here, those little pests would have been nothing but nasty heaps on the ground by now. Not to forget any of the other flyers, as there are still three times as many flyers on the Decepticon side as there are on the Autobot faction. Having enemies in their territory, _their sky_, Megatron be damned with his orders, those five would have been wiped out. Especially Seekers in Trines can be very territorial if they want to be.

What is probably the funniest, is their so called leader. Why he is in charge, Starscream doesn't know. Just at random? Was he sparked first? Did Optimus Prime pull a sick and sadistic joke? The Seeker doesn't know, but he does know that the flyer is uneasy in the sky. Not afraid enough to fly, but uneasy, not used to the wind and the endless heavens.

One of them is arrogant, shouting obscenities like a true Decepticon. Starscream didn't like his tongue, so he was the first he truly worked against the ground. Offline or not, he isn't flying for a while now.

But there is one of them that is quickly adapting, copying all of the moves Starscream himself is pulling. They lack finesse, but the raw undertone is set. This flyer is deemed noted in Starscream's book, that is, if he isn't offline by the time the red Seeker is done with them.

Another is a completely different case, not afraid at all but seemingly modest and almost gentle. He doesn't want to fight, that much is obvious. Then again, not wanting to fight is an Autobot ideal, so he scores no points there. He and his last brother remain standing on the ground, having landed before Starscream could make them. He and the other are protecting their fallen comrades, though it's clear they cannot win a fistfight with the red Seeker. They throw insults and warnings at the sky, but the Decepticon isn't listening. _"You better have a great reason for disappearing like this." _

"The Autobots seem to have created a small group of flyers my Lord." Megatron reacts surprised, anger dwindling at the answer. The confusion rolling over their link indicates Starscream better explain, or else. "Five of them protecting the device that is creating that slagging signal. Well… two of them now."

The conversation between Lord and Second continues, both updating the other on the course of the battle. It seems the Autobots have dismantled most of the Turrets, which were sitting ducks from the very beginning. With so many hostages involved humans had send their own armies to help. Even though humans flying and driving vehicles are dangerous, they are no match for a mech, not even a small one. Their processor power, the materials Transformers are created from and overall battle experience (Years of a million or so more in the least) makes them far superior to anything the humans throw at them. But the little meatbags have one thing Megatron and his army, or the Prime and _his_ faction for that matter, have not.

Unstopping, sheer and utter _numbers_.

"Understood Master." Megatron closes the link with a final hum. The battle is ended, the Decepticons, though raid victorious, retreating back to the Nemesis. The overall plan was a success, and they are not leaving home without a prize. With enough energon to last them a long time, they cannot truly call defeat even though they did lose the refinery.

To the greatest fear of the two remaining enemies the red Seeker lands close to them, transforming in a fluent motion and landing perfectly. Not a speck of filth on him, Starscream can't help but chuckle at the display of fear and downright anger in front of him. There isn't much left of the three on the ground, and the two cowering before him aren't faring much better.

"Well…" The red Seeker begins, making the younger mechs grow still in their insults. "I've had more fun today then I've had in a long time."

A few small steps forward, Starscream swaying a bit to flirt. His wings flicker softly, his pose as relaxed as on a day at the beach. One of the two damaged mechs begins backing off, the other stubbornly standing his ground. But he trembles, Starscream can hear, trembles in fear and anxiety.

"And to show you how much I appreciated your enthusiasm over me beating the slag out of you, I'm not going to utterly and completely destroy you." He purrs, and the trembling lessens as if a weight is dropped from the mech's shoulders. Oh the poor thing. In the distance sirens are wailing, and the sounds of many engines rumbling cause the Seeker to turn his head. He remains calm, knowing full well the whole Autobot faction is on its way towards him to aid their fallen friends. Starscream couldn't care less, throwing one more chilling smile at the flyer he's identified as Fireflieght. The young flyer doesn't like the attention at all, his chassis heating in embarrassment.

Leaving it at that the Seeker is off, back to Nemesis.

And recent victory.

-TBC

I have to work a lot in the upcoming weeks, as a colleague of mine is on vacation. (Bitch XD) Means I have to work six days starting tomorrow, then a day off. Eight more days of work, and then another day off. Thank Primus she's only gone for two weeks. I wanted to keep the updates fluent, twice a week or so, but that's going to dwindle down I think. I hope not, depending on how tired I am.

Oh and douche, is actually the little shower cabin in the bathroom. If I say: I'm going to take a shower, I say: Ik ga DOUCHEn. Damn… silly XD


	10. Jelly

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 10: Jelly (Jealous)

Genre: Humour/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: Jelly means, maybe obviously, jealous. But I chose Jelly due to the fun, airy nature of the word itself.

…- Chapter 10: Jelly -…

"And then I stabbed him in the face." Megatron finishes his story, followed by a roar of laughter from his Decepticons. Victory is ever so sweet. A hard battle has been fought, but Megatron's plan, the raid of the refinery, the clash with the Autobrats, everything has been a success. Around him his soldiers celebrate, drinking high-grade and sharing their own stories.

The warlord finishes another cube quickly, the access energy already coursing through his wiring circuitry. As he lowers his left arm, which is holding that cube, his wiring protest, fresh wounds sending a warning through him. The mark, a big slab of his armor torn off from his back, wires and circuits devastated as a good bye gift from the Prime just after Megatron had called retreat, is sore. His shoulder plating has been removed completely when Hook did some quick repairs, just to stop him from bleeding too much energon. What is left now are dying circuits and wires that can easily be replaced, something Megatron will have done the day after tomorrow. As a Construction, Hook is actually the best drinker of that group of already heavy drinkers. Right now he's having a contest with his fellow constructors, easily drinking them under the table. And he'll have the hangover to justify all of that tomorrow.

He relaxes with a deep purr escaping his vocals, optics gliding over the crowd of soldiers that have gathered in the command centre.

Soundwave is hanging around his cassettes, uninterested in the high-grade all together. Just keeping an optic on his drones. His flyer is sitting on a shoulder, a little over energized. Just as much as Soundwave allows his drones. Ravage sways around his feet, walking around the left pede, circling it before going to the other one and repeating, trotting in little 8's as she does so. The twins are cheering with the Constructicons, on the prowl for more high-grade, which Soundwave has forbidden them. But they will get it any way, and Soundwave won't be too annoyed anyway. That little group is the only group that has remained in the centre without leaving, other 'cons walk in and out, party in the halls, the mess hall and wherever they can get their buzz on, interacting with one another and drinking the night away. Megatron watches with content, truly at peace for the first time in a long, long time. Many of his soldiers are injured, scratches and dents covering their bodies. But nothing too serious to prevent them from partying. There were no losses, and the number of serious injuries in next to none.

Collective laughter draws the tyrant's attention to his right. Turning his head strains the injuries on his shoulder but it is bearable. Megatron is no sissy after all. He spots the Command Trine, accompanied by the flyers Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Their rivaling Trine, the Coneheads just joined them, greetings are being exchanged in the form of lively chatter and touching. After their greetings the conversation picks up, the flyers paying great attention to the giant amongst them. Astrotrain is going into great detail when he tells them about his fight with the dreaded Autobot twins. The two had clearly underestimated the power and thick armor of the flying giant. Just because Astrotrain rarely joins in battle, that doesn't mean he is less prevailing for it.

The warlord suddenly spots Darkwing passing by his throne, making for the exit with Wingstun in tow. He can't hear what they say to each other, their speech somewhat slurred and muffled by the crowd currently present. They leave in peace, probably to retreat to either's quarters, or party somewhere else. Missing Darkwing's usually inseparable hanger on Megatron turns his head back towards the group of Seekers, optics immediately falling on Starscream. The red Seeker stands out of their little crowd after all. The tyrant is quickly reminded of the 'intimate slip-up' during their mission.

As if on cue the blue and bluer Seeker Dreadwind joins the group. He takes Thundercracker's spot on the left of the SIC, and the larger Seeker actually steps out of the way with only a minor glare as half a warning. He moves next to Skywarp and doesn't make a fuss at all. Usually the two of them are very protective over their Trine leader. Dreadwind acknowledges the silent threat with caution, all the while wrapping an arm around the red Seeker's waist and offering his superior his cube of energon. Starscream accepts the cube, giving the blue mech a thankful and promising smile. On his turn Dreadwind wraps his other arm around the Seeker's front, brushing his faceplates along the junction of Starscream's neck and shoulder. The SIC fans his wings in appreciation, turning his head and letting the other Seeker trace his lips over his neck cables.

Somehow, that doesn't sit well with Megatron.

That, on its own confuses the grey mech greatly. When the two were at it during the mission, of course he reacted. A battle was being fought, the refinery had to be protected. But now, it shouldn't matter who Dreadwind is flirting with. This is victory, it _must_ be celebrated.

Oh but that has to be it. Megatron had scolded his Second in Command. The Seeker had allowed one of their men to act like a whore in heat. But because of all the commotion and excitement, the tyrant had yet to scold Dreadwind himself for such inappropriate behavior. In heat or not, glitching or not, whan you're in a battle, you don't try to get under someone else's armour!

And _that_ is what has been bothering him. It has to be.

Still, it shouldn't _be_ bothering him that the double blue Seeker is still hugging the red one. And it's al right that Starscream is flirting back, leaning with his back against the front of the other, his free arm twisted up to brush fingers over Dreadwind's check. Why _would_ the warlord care that not even Thundercracker and Skywarp, who usually don't accept others near their Trine leader, are not even looking at Dreadwind in general?

The same Dreadwind that is now nibbling on the SIC's neck, running a hand over the top edge of a flickering white wing. Dirge, who is standing next to Blitzwing, on their opposite is glaring bloody murder, seemingly furious about this. He sneers and looks like he wants to tear the two of them apart. But that wouldn't be appreciated by Thundercracker, who has been glaring his subordinate back into place with a vehemence usually reserved for his enemies. Or Skywarp.

After a moment of contemplating Megatron realizes he wants to kill someone.

Soundwave does react but doesn't inch closer, torn between soothing his Lord's suddenly swelling anger or keeping an eye on Lugnut. The large mech is staggering due to excessive drinking with the Constructicons, and normally the TIC couldn't care any less, but now an over energized Ravage is walking in little 8's around Lugnut's feet. Should he fall over, he will crush her with his weight, and that is something the dad in Soundwave is trying to avoid.

Back to the situation with Dreadwind and Starscream. The feeling inside the Commander's chest is annoying him, but he can't pinpoint the cause. He does know Dreadwind is a part of it. The gladiator knows this much because every time he looks at the two flirtatious Seekers the feeling constricts somewhere deep inside of him.

Is he angry?

No, Megatron knows what anger is. Fury, he is familiar with. He thrives on it, hatred and anger, makes him stronger. True, that annoying feeling is starting to piss him off, but the feeling itself is not anger.

Jealous maybe?

Hn, that cannot be it either. The tyrant knows that feeling. Jealousy, desiring something someone else has. Something he was bothered greatly with when he was much, much younger. Now, whenever he wants something, he takes it. Though even nowadays he sometimes feels resentful. Or maybe in better wording: envious. Something with much less weight that straight out jealousy.

Without a second though about it Megatron scratches that off the list as well. So much less then jealousy, and he can accept the things he envies, and will not try and take that. The wings on the back of any of the flyers in his army, from the large Astrotrain to the miniscule Laserbeak. Wings are a beautiful part of a flyer's body, gives them finesse and elegance. Even the ever stumbling Astrotrain has a grace to his stomping about. Megatron has no need for wings himself, but he still, sometimes, fantasies what it would be like to have them.

Or Hook's intelligence, that logical, quick CPU of his. The medic, although slow in his work if Megatron would have anything to say about it, is damn good in what he does. The warlord can appreciate that rare kind of knowledge, as Hook surpasses many a Decepticon with his wits. The Second in Command of the Decepticon army is many times smarter then all of the other 'cons on this warship combined. Paired with that intelligence is the sheer madness the tyrant sometimes spots in the Seeker's eyes when the red flyer is unaware of the company. He lost count how many times Starscream had gone through a meltdown and needed to be rebooted from scratch because his CPU had crashed. His brain? Amazing. But the madness? Megatron envies his SIC not. Starscream can get things done in record time, but at what cost is that all?

The grace of some of his soldiers? Some of them are fast and agile. Although Megatron can be very fast as well, he is as graceful as a brick. Or what about Soundwave? That ability is something to be very proud of. At any rate, the list can go on and on.

So what he feels now, is no envy either.

What else is there? No need to go over his list of positive feelings, since Megatron doesn't have many of them. Damn it, this is going nowhere.

…Now Megatron really wants to kill someone.

Soundwave has been following his Lord's inner turmoil and is finally fed up with Megatron's confusion. The TIC comes to a halt next to the large throne, Laserbeak toppling forward in the abrupt stop. The large mech had already foreseen this and had held his arms up, effectively catching his falling cassette. The bird lands on his back but doesn't move any more, just throws his head around, trying to focus on the large silver blur that is their Commander. The Third doesn't seem bothered by his drone's behavior. But then again he isn't bothered by much anyway. "Megatron's feeling identified: Jealousy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The grey mech growls out, frown appearing on his face. He already went over that, it cannot be jealously. Of who? Dreadwind? _How_ could that depressing glitch even draw his attention?

"Megatron: Needs to alter perspective." A bit more of silence follows between the two of them while the gladiator thinks this over. Soundwave just stares ahead of him, mentally trying to make Ravage circle someone else's legs. His oldest cassette swaggers and sways, finally breaks away from Lugnut. She sniffs the ground, moves fluently through the legs of the crowd before finally picking someone else's legs to walk in circles around. Startled and with a great deal of effort Soundwave begins to try and steer her back towards Lugnut. Better him then Astrotrain. The giant flyer hasn't downed enough energon to get anywhere near over energized and falling over now, but he's downing fast, and his sensors may or may not be able to detect the small femme making 8's around his feet. If he so much as takes a wrong step in a wrong direction she becomes a hard to remove stain on the ground. Meanwhile Lasrebeak is trying to climb back up onto his shoulder, scratching his amour way more then necessary with his beak and claws as he tries to get a hold of _anything_. Needless to say, Laserbeak isn't getting very far.

When Megatron still comes up blank after a few moments of pondering, Soundwave assists.

"Megatron: Jealous. Cause: Starscream." Which would mean he is jealous of Starscream getting attention from Dreadwind.

"Megatron: Needs to alter perspective." Which would mean he is jealous of Dreadwind getting attention from Starscream…

…Still nothing. The warlord still comes up with nothing. No identification, nothing to label that annoying feeling with…

…Megatron is going to kill the first mech he can reach. Preferably Dreadwind, seeing as he is now trying to nibble on Starscream's lips.

Soundwave quickly leaves his side, deciding it would be much more fun to get crushed by Astrotrain should the flyer decide to drink too much. An angry Megatron, he can deal with. A fuming Megatron, he can deal with. An enraged Megatron about to go berserk on anyone's random aft, he can deal with.

A jealous Megatron, he cannot.

-TBC

A/N: Da's right, Megatron be Jelly! Can I get a special thanks to my boss? Because she didn't have shit to do for me today, which led to this chapter here. I hope to update again on Saturday. Oh yeah, I am working towards that smexy smut, lets see if I have the cojones to get that on paper.


	11. Plaything

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 11: Plaything

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side. Eventual Megatron/Starscream.

A/N: Oh I wanted this one up last Saturday, but then the weather was so nice and I just really wanted to swim. This whole bloody summer I had to work during the few nice days we had, so when I finally had the day off, I just went 'frag it' and dragged myself to the beach.

…- Chapter 11: Plaything -…

"…they were clumsy and stupid. Unworthy of our attention." The tri-coloured flyer finishes uploading the images of the five Autobot flyers before presenting the datapad to his leader. Megatron accepts it, not all that interested in the flyers. If they really are as bad as his Second just explained, then why should they bother with them?

Optics glide over the images with a critical eye, taking in details and crucial elements. Though the five bots are clearly young and inexperienced, there is something that just doesn't sit right. Of course, they weren't allowed into battle due to their inexperience, but why leave them, and _only_ them to protect a device that could have been of great importance. It had been the Turret drones that gave the Decepticons an advantage during their last raid, and with them down and out, that advantage was as good as gone. But the boundaries of the battle had shifted from the front of the Turret line to the very border itself. If the device had been reactivated the drones would have fired with razor precision once again, taking down many soldiers of both sides.

"I believe they were being held back because we have much more air support." Starscream begins when his Lord is quiet for too long. "My flyers would have ripped them apart."

The warlord hums softly in reply, lowering the pad when Starscream turns away and begins reading another datapad, one also destined for him. Ever so tiny, the older mech notices the annoyance filtering through his Second's features. He tries to hide it, but Megatron knows him. But instead of starting an argument because of the maintenance jobs on the pad, which are _Construction_ jobs, Starscream places it back down on the table and reaches out for another pad. They sit in silence, Megatron pretending to read his Second's report and the Seeker getting annoyed over the second pad, one that has patrolling orders on them. Starscream hates patrolling. End of story.

The expression on his face grows ever a bit darker with the third datapad. The physics engine of the holographs is outdated, so a new version needs to be created. It has been updated for so long, it would be better to write a whole new script from scratch. It will take weeks to finish it.

Acting as the proverbial kick in the groin area, another one holds emergency repairs somewhere in a closed off and barely used storage room. Something about the electrical currency not flowing through all of the cables, whatever.

As Starscream swifts his optics towards his leader, Megatron quickly looks back towards his own datapad. He can feel the anger vibrating from the Seeker, but the red flyer is keeping himself together with an amazing bout of self control. The younger mech slams the pad on the table, with the pile of its little brothers, optics never leaving his master. He blindly reaches for another datapad, dragging it closer. He quickly scans it over, finding another tedious chore for him to do. Something so far beneath him Starscream would have to dig a hole just to sink that low. All while they are at the bottom of an ocean. "Something wrong?" Megatron asks, his voice laced with bitter honey and insulting mockery. The Seeker needs to reel his anger at the tone, wanting, just wanting to slice his claws through the other mech's face.

But instead of acting on his very core programming the Seeker snatches the pads from the table and leaves as fast as possible, feeling the burning gaze of the Decepticon Lord burning on his back.

That slagger. That useless, horrible, ugly old piece of frag! How dare that bastard dump this on him? The tri-coloured Seeker turns into a corridor, fuming with rage. He is the Second in Command of this ship! Yes, he could write the new programming for the holographs faster then anyone on the ship, but there is where it all ends. He is no scout, not some maintenance bot, and certainly no fragging cleaner drone. He is the Air Commander. He is above this slag! The furious Seeker rounds another corner, the two Decepticons standing in the hallway practically throwing themselves against the wall lest they summon the wrath of the red flyer. When Starscream has long passed them they begin to gossip, his name whispered along Megatron's several times. The Seeker hisses through gritted teeth, mentally working down a list of things he can blame and curse.

The red Seeker comes to a stop in front of the elevator. In the sudden halt, one of the pads falls on the ground. He glares at it, willing it to disintegrate with only his mind. Unfortunately nothing happens. With a soft swoosh the doors of the elevator open for him. Glaring into the dreadfully small cabin Starscream childishly kicks the pad inside and follows. _Keep it together._ The thought has crossed his mind so many times now. _It will be worth it._ It was going to be worth it.

Timing being a crucial factor here, the elevator's doors open when the Seeker reaches the designated floor. They also open to reveal the image of his current fling. Starscream is surprised to say the least, anger flaring up. He is in no mood to deal with the depressing attitude of the blue flyer. Without a word the Decepticon steps out of the elevator and begins striding, uncaring what the other wants. "Wait!" Of course Starscream ignores him, more then ready to get the chores done before Megatron can come up with another load. The red flyer has little free time as it is, and now even that has been taken from him.

And the mech that has just thrown himself in front of him to make him stop walking is not soothing his annoyance in any way. "You dropped this." Dreadwind holds the pad up, flinching back when the other snarls with bared fangs. Still, Starscream collects the pads in one arm before grabbing the 'lost' one from the cowering mech. The tri-coloured mech nearly drops one of the other pads in the process, only angering himself further. He hisses in frustration, his current mate sensing the distress and reaching out for his wings. Starscream nearly drops all of his pads at the display of affection, the other trying to soothe his inner turmoil with the massaging of the edges of his wings. No matter how angered he is, or frustrated with who or what, whenever his wings are massaged as skilfully as this Starscream can't help but let his anger drift away. Not even flying has this soothing of an effect.

"Better?" The blue mech leans against his back, front chassis surprisingly warm. His superior just huffs in indignation, pride still wounded but not as irritated anymore. Purring, Dreadwind stops massaging and moves to the other's front again. "Will you join me for some energon?" The double blue mech holds his arm out for Starscream to take. Before the red Seeker can turn the offer down just so he can start on the tedious chores Megatron dumped on him, an idea snakes into his mind. Smiling sweetly he laces his arm with Dreadwing's and lets the other guide him towards the mess hall. He can hear his fling softly purr in content, humming softly to himself.

"What has upset you so much?" There it is, and quicker then he had ever dared to hope. Seizing the moment Starscream twists his faceplates, mixing a scowl with a pout. It's difficult to pull off, but he is a master after so much practise. "Megatron thought it would be funny to dump a load of chores on me."

The other remains silent for a short while, releasing a soft 'hm' as a reply. Sensing Dreadwind isn't taking the bait, the red Seeker continues.

"I suppose we do need a new program to run the holograms on. They could use some tweaking. It'll take forever, but I can work that around my shifts. And I don't mind doing repairs, because they're urgent. But Soundwave needs someone to check the air above the Bermuda Triangle, which is a day flying." And of course, his aficionado twitches at attention. Starscream has to fight the smile from entering his face. "If you'd like I can fly to the Triangle. I'm sure Soundwave doesn't care who goes."

If Dreadwind keeps this up, they are going to be a couple for a long time. "I suppose." Starscream does allow himself a smile when his partner leans closer in mid-step to grab the datapad with the instructions for the scouting mission. A kiss is pressed against his dark face and the red Seeker can't help but throw a loving stare at the other. Faked, but the blue flyer buys it none the less.

The mess hall is buzzing with life, many Decepticons gathered there due to the change in shifts coming up. Some are filling up on energon while others exchange the latest gossips. Several pairs of crimson optics turn towards the entrance when the hottest couple walks in, some in resentment, others in disgust, and a few just plain right jealous. One pair however is filled with glee, Skywarp waving his Trine leader over with a grin spreading over his face. Wanting to join his Trine mate eagerly Starscream turns his head towards Dreadwind. Or the spot Dreadwind was supposed to occupy, but the double blue Seeker has left his side to fetch them some energon.

Immensely satisfied with how well Dreadwind is trying to please him in any way he can the tri-coloured Seeker steps towards the table where the gleeful Seeker is still grinning at him. "Got him on a tight leash I see." He purrs, uncaring for the glare thrown his way. That is probably exactly what is it, but the last thing Starscream needs right now is someone stating the obvious out loud. "Shut it." He hisses, lacing his voice with as much venom he can muster. Skywarp ignores it, immune to the poisonous words by now.

"He really, really likes you." He singsongs, pointing a finger at his Trine leader who dumps the stack on the table and sits, uncaring for the undignified pile. Starscream bares his fangs in warning and tenses his wings, annoyance starting to brew again though he cannot get mad over his obnoxious Trine mate. "How long are you going to keep the poor bastard wound around your little finger?"

"For as long as I see fit." The red Seeker snarls back, voice lowered into a hissing whisper when he senses his fling approaching.

It's not as black and white as the two members of the Command Trine just put it. Dreadwind might be more then willing then to waiter on the red Seeker's every demand but the feelings are returned. Although Starscream is not looking for a permanent mate in the depressing glitcher, the double blue mech needs a few things only a mate, or in this case, one-sided fling, can provide. Services their Air Commander is more then willing to provide. After all, though it isn't that much, Starscream is getting what he wants with the other flyer doing some of his chores for their leader, and Dreadwind is getting what he wants in the form of nightly company, and off-side, Megatron is getting done what _he_ wants altogether. And until the red flyer is bored and done with this and decides to break it off, everybody's happy.

They relish in their energon in relative silence, Skywarp exchanging small talk with Dreadwind about every day life until it's time for the change of shifts. Upset because he's stuck with monitoring duty Skywarp flashes away, teleporting towards his spot in the Command centre.

Only when the mess hall is empty do the remaining two Seekers get up from their table, Starscream collecting the pads and storing them away for later and Dreadwind getting rid of their empty cubes. They leave the way they came, with arms entwined. They walk towards the elevator in silence. It leads both to the flyer's deck and the storage room Starscream needs to be now, although one needs to go up and the other needs to go down.

When the elevator opens its doors Dreadwind is the first to step in, but when he turns around to say his goodbyes the other flyer has followed him in.

"Thanks you for doing this for me." He purrs seductively, pressing himself against the blue mech's frame. Dreadwind tenses, wings hiking up but not because there is a threat. Starscream presses his lips against the other's, nibbling on the bottom lip. When the other flyer opens his mouth to instigate more naughty things the red Seeker breaks the kiss off and removes himself from Dreadwind's chassis altogether, leaving him heated and unmistakably bothered and utterly _alone_ in the elevator.

Because in the end, Starscream is doing this for _him_.

The red Seeker waves a little goodbye with his fingers and giving a promising smile, sensing the frustrated arousal coming from his fling as the doors close.

All for _him_.

-TBC

Most chapters might seem like they are written at random, but they are not. I am working towards a particular goal: Starscream's little secret. What is it! Even I don't know yet! Haha no I'm just kidding, I _do_ know. And you will too, soon. Very soon.


	12. Itch

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 12: Itch

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side. Eventual Megatron/Starscream.

A/N: A very important question will be answered in this chapter! I hope I get the hint across though...

…- Chapter 12: Itch -…

He has that _itch_ again.

Curling and uncurling a hand. Stretching his fingers before making a fist again. Soundwave has long ago noticed his slowly growing distress and destructive desires but wisely keeps to himself, keeps to the screen in front of him and the subordinates around them. There is nothing his TIC can do for him anyway.

Not with the itch starting to resurface once more.

It has only been two weeks since the raid. Everything has been sorted out by now. Hook has restored all of his wounded soldiers to their rightful glory one more. The medic has even upgraded his arms and back, has replaced a few outdated cables with newer ones deep within his shoulders. The cables are thicker, heavier, denser.

And with so much energon the Constructicons have been able to create new parts, better parts, and many 'cons have received at least a minor upgrade, or are expecting to receive one in the near future.

A great portion of cubes has been sent to Cybertron via the spacebridge. Shockwave had been mighty grateful. Soundwave had filled the Cyclops in on the juicy details a little while ago, which were absorbed like a sponge. Now they are lost in deep conversation about the Earth's sun. About what exactly is still unclear, but the stoic mech will inform his master when he has forged a solid plan with the substitute Commander of their home planet. All Megatron knows it has something to do with an ancient harvester of solar energy the Decepticons on Cybertron have managed to reanimate several months before. The Cybertronian suns are rendered next to useless, but the Earth's one sun possesses far more power then their three suns combined. The only problem is, is that the giant can't process the energy drawn from the sun of Earth. Not yet anyway, but so far no one has been able to come up with a solution. Not one to be left waiting without information, Megatron is eager to learn more of Soundwave's latest idea. And his reports on the ever elusive Bermuda Triangle.

The warlord curls his thick fingers, claws scraping over the armrest of his throne, sliding perfectly into crevices created by the same action done a million times before. He has become restless in the last couple of days, though he has been uneasy for far longer. He knows the reason for this, though Soundwave had called it jealousy.

Really, for a gladiator with more victories on his hands then numbers in his age, Megatron is pathetic when it comes to this. Yet this problem doesn't seem to be as easily solved as tearing a mech's head from his torso, or breaking a spine in half. Though he could really do _that_ right now. The feeling of energon pouring over his hands when he tears through armour, the feeling of snapping wires, cables, cords as they spark bright electricity or bellow streams of oil. It has been the lack of conflict which has him this riled up in the first place. Not even Starscream, who he enjoys bickering with to an unhealthy extend, keeps to himself like a trained dog, obeying his every command like a good little pet and not even daring to counter even the stupidest idea the warlord can come up with. Throw that little detail of his SIC wanting something from him, and the annoyance Megatron is experiencing is relentlessly twitchy.

With a start he is scared out of his thoughts, CPU nearly crashing at the sudden close presence of his Third in Command. Another one of Megatron's aging war glitches, but the alertness has saved his very life too many times from his SIC to be fixed. "Soundwave: Apologises." The large cassette carrier doesn't move a finger, patiently waiting for the approval to continue. The warlord softly hums, the aforementioned approval.

"Subject: Exploration of Bermuda Triangle. Request: Replace Dreadwind for Thundercracker. Reason: Thundercracker's experience with exploring dangerous areas and Starscream's current unavailability." The dark blue mech falls silent, only emitting a soft humming coming from his cooling fans.

"Granted." The gladiator doesn't even look back at the TIC yet Soundwave retreats with a slight nod of his helm. This proves some of his earlier suspicions. Dreadwind had gone to explore for the TIC instead of Starscream, who he had given the orders to. Though it is the only stunt his Second has pulled in a long time, it might be one of many Megatron hasn't noticed.

If the Seeker has fragged anything else up, he will have to lick his boots for a very long time before Megatron will grant whatever whish the SIC is after. "Starscream…" He rumbles lowly, the itch intensifying at the prospect of conflict. Starscream already knew he was in trouble the moment Soundwave mentioned Dreadwind's name instead of his own. And the worst part of this all is that the TIC wasn't even doing this on purpose.

The only thing more dangerous then Soundwave out to get you, is Soundwave not giving a damn about anything in particular at all.

"My Lord?" The red flyer has already left his seat and hesitatingly steps towards the throne of the large mech, knowing he screwed up badly and quickly growing desperate for a way out. There is none. "Had I not given _you_ this specific job?"

"You have." Instead of meeting his leader's optics dead on the Seeker averts his gaze to the floor. Every mech has stopped whatever it was they were doing, all have laid down work and all blazing optics are now aimed at the centre of the large room, locked on their Commander and Second. It has been so very long, a record time, since the two were at each other's throats. Starscream has gone through great efforts to avoid any type of conflict, bowing to their master and accepting every job thrown at him. Well, almost every job.

Every chore so far has been completed in record time, with amazing delicacy and perfect until the smallest detail. The scouting mission was of no great importance, it has been done as asked by another flyer. Soundwave got the information he needed, needs more that only Thundercracker can bring him. And yet, instead of simply accepting this Megatron is calling his Second out, trying to get a rise out of him for nothing. That damn itch, that damn desire to mangle something, anything, _anyone_, is just preventing him from accepting whatever it is Starscream is doing as a loyal subject of his army.

"I had more pressing matters to attend. And it doesn't matter who does it, as long as the job gets done, and it gets done good." And Megatron is pleased to hear this from someone who is usually out to try and defy him in any way possible. The up welling aggravation washes from his systems like water, his bulk cooling significantly even though he wishes for a fight instead. "That is true." The warlord muses, extremely calm. With great expertise he keeps his faceplates neutral, reading his SIC and his every move like a novelist. The red flyer is outright shocked. His backstrud locks up and his wings spread a little more as if he were expecting to be attacked. Claws with long, slender fingers curl up, ready to be used and tear and rip and _shred_ in self defence. Blazing optics search the Commander for any sign, any motion something is off, intensifying when nothing can be found. Never, not once has his Lord admitted openly and out loud he, _he_, Megatron, is wrong and Starscream is right.

"Next time though, I want you to come to me first before passing _my_ orders to others. Am I clear?"

"Yes my Lord." Megatron will be the first to admit he could use some new receivers as well, but even he isn't deaf enough not to hear the collected releases of breath coming from the Decepticons around them. The tension, which could have been cut with a laser, is lifted. The warlord can feel it in his sensors. However, all of it is worth it seeing his Second's face. Starscream is more surprised then anyone, the emotion clear on his face. The winged 'con suddenly snaps out of his little trance and nearly throws himself on his chair, getting back to work as quickly as possible.

Time carries on as 'cons work and mingle, getting things done and gossiping under the watchful psychic optics of the Decepticon TIC. Soundwave allows them to fool a little, as long as they can get the work done in time. And not before long the final shift is ending. There are only three earthen hours left before the sun will rise, and during those three hours the crew will be mostly recharging. The three hours may be short, but it is a policy put up to save some energon. Though not much is needed to keep the whole ship running on a day to day basis, feeding its crew not included, the three hours have saved energy in the past when it had been truly needed. Though they have more then enough energon cubes now, the procedure hasn't been banned yet.

The three hours are called the dark hours, where there usually is only one mech keeping an optic on the command centre. As the room begins to dwindle in Decepticons Megatron notices it's none other then Starscream who is taking the short nightshift.

Good, he still needs to speak with the Seeker.

But before Megatron himself can rise from his throne the door opens again and the other cause for his inner turmoil steps in, double blue and just as depressing. Dreadwind's optics first trace the red Seeker, a glint of lust appearing in his features. The Seeker's eyes then dart to his Lord and with a low nod the blue flyer passing his master with a soft 'Sir' and a polite stare. The blue mech stops dead in his tracks, nearly falling forward when the tyrant suddenly moves, though it's just to stand. Starscream has been witnessing all of it, and suddenly puts two and two together. He realises Megatron is displeased with both him and Dreadwind, although the blue Seeker is the one in the immediate danger zone. The red flyer suddenly rises as well and steps towards their Lord, feeling the powerful aura of his master vibrate with a softly boiling anger.

Starscream has always been out to protect his flyers, though some more then others. Dreadwind is one of those some, and not just because they are sleeping together.

"You seem troubled great leader." He hisses, poisonous grin automatically creeping over his face. This is much easier then submitting to the old slagger. Megatron senses this, hands itching and optics flaring up. "Do you whish to speak about it?"

"Indeed." The low rumble is a reply filled with malice and anticipation. Although a willingly submissive and compliant Starscream was fun for a short while, there is nothing fun about it anymore. Megatron needs someone to stir things up, to keep him on his toes. He prefers fighting with the red flyer above this docile wrench. Starscream did not become his Air Commander and Second in Command because he is such a good listener. That position is held by their TIC, and he does a great enough job so far. The tyrant doesn't need any more dogs, he needs conflict.

Perhaps he has more glitches running through his CPU then he first dared to admit.

"Leave us." He growls, not taking his optics from his SIC, but addressing the blue mech. Starscream levels his glare, wings pressing against his back in agitation. If he screws up he will back at square one, and then not even begging will get him in his Lord's graces again. Though they have time on their side, so much of it has already been wasted. He forces his wings up and out to look bigger, the gladiator tensing up in reaction.

Dreadwind however, doesn't move a cable. The intimate desire to protect a mate running through his core programming too great for him to make a move. This draws the undividable attention of their Commander. The very Nemesis itself holds its breath as the warlord turns his head to face the now cowering blue Seeker. Long dentas bared in a growing rumble Megatron sizes the smaller mech up. His programming kicks in, identifying weak spots and frail armour, pulls up memory banks of battling flyers of the same type and information on their greatest weakness, wings, all in a scrawny second.

If Dreadwind hadn't visibly cowered and audibly shuddered when the warlord took a step towards him, he would have lost both those wings and an arm by now.

In his turn the Decepticon Second moves towards the space between his fling and their Lord, effectively cutting any way for the large mech to completely obliterate the blue flyer lest he go through Starscream. And if that weird glint in his burning crimson optics is any indication, Megatron is thinking about that right now. The feeling of angst and danger makes the red Seeker shudder, but not in cowardly fear like it did the other soldier, but from the same flare of excitement his Lord is experiencing. Starscream turns his wings up to seem even bigger if possible and acquires an arrogant stance at the same time, baring his own fangs in warning. The immediate threat shifts back at him, where it is supposed to be.

Where he likes it.

The unearthly growl that wrenches itself from Megatron's vocaliser sends the blue mech fleeing the command centre at last. The grey mech succumbs to a base programming, hardwired into any gladiator: a bigger opponent is a better opponent. Even though he is still twice the Seeker's size, and four times as heavy he cannot help the thrill of confrontation to settle inside his processors.

Before the large mech can give chase and beat the blue flyer into a bloody stain Starscream flicks his wings once, the sound enough to draw complete focus once more.

Normally they would have begun a verbal fight by now, throwing insults at one another, growling and snarling and hissing and down right _challenging_ each other. The tri-coloured mech is in one of those feisty moods, the attitude not helping the older one to calm down enough. The only thought racing through his CPU is energon coating his claws, which have been curling and uncurling unconsciously. Starscream has noticed this of course, forcing himself to stand his ground during this staring contest. Where is the shouting? Where is the verbal abuse? Why aren't they screaming yet?

This can't be right. His Lord is up to something, knows something, just… something.

The Seeker doesn't stand down though, focuses on the body language of the gladiator.

Megatron is a relatively slow mech. His reflexes are off the chart, but movement itself is restricted due to a lot of extra weight. Megatron can pull a sprint and keep going with unfaltering condition, but all in all he will not be outrunning many a mech. One of those mech's Starscream. The Seeker has lost count of how many times he had fled for the wrath of his unstoppable leader. He is light and lacks the thick, heavy armour plating of the older Decepticon, and if he can outmanoeuvre him, if he can get out of arm's reach plus another few feet or so, he is safe until the warlord does get a hand on him or cools down enough.

As the warlord takes another step closer the red mech doesn't falter in his stance, stubbornly holding the other's glare and straight out refusing to step away from this unfamiliar situation. "Really Starscream. Giving it all up so fast?" Now the Seeker does falter, ever so slightly. He inhales a breath of air to cool himself, wings twitching and legs tensing up to jump out of the way. "And you have been doing so well all this time." The sentence is menacing, degrading, a deep, almost loving purr laced with ice. In an instant Starscream knows what his Lord is implying, his carefully created house of cards wobbling in a soft breeze.

There is no denying this, no moving out from under this one. So that is why Megatron hasn't thrown himself on top of the Seeker yet, he may be out for a fight, but he's _really_ after something else entirely.

Another step closer, if the tyrant were to act now he _will_ get a grip on Starscream. But he doesn't pounce, instead his demeanour relaxes, his shoulders lose the tension, his peds no longer ready to take an impact. The flaring optics drop their intensity and replace it with a cold, judging, _all-knowing_ stare. Not even Optimus Prime on his angriest can pull off this kind of cold. And Starscream has witnessed the Autobot leader's fury.

"I must admit, I am curious." Voice, bittersweet. "What is it you're after?" A short pause as the red Seeker takes a step back, wings not as high as he would have liked, fear curling around his cables too strong to force them back up. He's already lost whatever grace he's managed to build up with his Lord, and it stings. "What do you _need_?" Humiliation follows. Megatron will reject his pleas and requests, the sheer curiosity all that is left now. "Although your crawling, you doing my every bidding is _cute_ to look at… there has to be a catch." The warlord expresses, like a true con artist.

"I need _someone_…" The smaller one begins, and if it were possible, Megatron would have been more at attention now then before. There is hilarity creeping into the warlord's optics, and then Starscream realises just how lost he really is. He knew it was tricky and difficult from the beginning. He knew there could have been complications. But the whole plan itself had seemed so utterly waterproof Starscream had been unable to wipe it from his CPU for a very long time now. He knew he needed his Commander's grace, knows that without Megatron, he will not get what he wants, _who_ he wants, _ever_. "And who would that be?"

Another deep and guttural purr. The tyrant towers above the red mech, making the Seeker feel even smaller then ever before. Humiliation, he can't deal with. Never had. And the older mech knows it. What has brought this strange behaviour on is unknown, but whatever glitch is running through Megatron's processors now, it is causing a lot of problems for the Seeker. "Shockwave recently recovered an ancient mech that can harvest solar energy."

"And the mech you're talking about just so happens to be an expert on energon transfusion?" Starscream slowly nods, slowly taking a step back as Megatron takes one forward. The Seeker himself can't believe his sudden luck. This whole problem with the sun had been bothering the Decepticons as a whole for a while now, but only recently did the red mech remember that the very person that he wants back at his side also happens to be a specialist on astrophysical energy and energon transfusion. "So what you're saying…" His Lord growls, taking another step forward and cornering the smaller one into the wall. "…that the very solution for our problem is right there for the taking?"

"Kind of." Optical ridges raise in question, but Megatron doesn't pounce. "Where?"

"He lies in stasis lock in Russia."

-TBC

Still love my sexeh reviewers! I jus do, I jus do. You guys… Awesome. 'nuff said ne? And I have to tell you guys, so many reviewers are anonymous, which I can respect. And let me tell you some of you make me laugh my flat butt off. You guys are so funny, and I love the love I'm feeling. You guys rock too.


	13. Meanwhile

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 13: Meanwhile

Genre: Angst/Teensy bit of Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side, some of them more serious then others.

A/N: Longest chapter ever in the history of this story yet! And I would like to apologise if the OCs seem to get too big a role in the future. I will try to keep it minimalist, after all this is still about Screamer and ol' Megsy.

…- Chapter 13: Meanwhile -…

"Well… He's not carrying…" The comment cuts the silence of the room, followed by a much softer sigh of disappointment. Thundercracker gives his Trine mate a flat stare, deciding not to get angry over the other's _obvious_ disappointment of not getting a niece or nephew to play with anywhere in the near future.

Not that Skywarp had any reason to be thrilled about the whole idea in the first place. As a Trine, the Command Trine they are bonded to each other. To make a sparkling, one would have to merge their very spark to another, and even then the chances would be very slim. Furthermore, if Starscream had found someone to merge with, Primus forbid it will be Dreadwind, both Thundercracker and Skywarp would know it through their Trine bond.

Instead the larger flyer begins walking around in circles around their shared room. It is a small living area, with a set of chairs and a table in the middle perfectly fitting for a flyer. There is a computer on a desk in a far corner, softly humming as it works on transferring data. Starscream has been working on a new engine for the holograms. The opposite wall is one large padcase, filled from top to bottom with datapads. Starscream owns practically all of them, most of them too complicated for the other two Command Seekers to understand. Thundercracker walks in circles, optics halfheartedly scanning their neurotically clean rooms. There is a stray datapad on the table, Skywarp's, and their red mate might have a fit if he sees it.

"We should do something together sometime…" The black and purple Seeker lounges, as much as possible, stretching his long legs and curling his back as far backwards as his wings allow him. He purrs at the older flyer when Thundercracker walks past him again, the room limiting the range of his circles. "… haven't done fun stuff together in a long time…" The younger one mumbles, kicking his datapad with a pede. It slides over the table, coming to a stop out of reach. Skywarp snorts. "Stupid Dreadwind hogging him up like some… thing that…. hogs… stuff up…And then there's this fragger, going to come all back up in our space! He's going to hurt Screamer again I just know it."

"We have to talk him out of this…" The larger flyer stops walking in circles and moves towards the desk. The computer finished running the simulations some time ago he notices, and there are only a few things that need to be looked over. 93 Percent, the screen says. 93 Percent complete, it means. The flyer glares daggers at the screen, wishing he had laser eyes so he could destroy the device.

"And how are we supposed to do that? You know that when Screamer is dead set on something there is no stopping him. Unless it's Megatron doing it."

"Then we convince Megatron." The younger Seeker hops off the stool and takes a seat on another one, just as fidgety as ever. He never sits still, but has become more apprehensive lately. His optics dart towards the ceiling, towards his wing mate, and then towards the floor, looking for something, anything to stare at. "Don't think Megatron really cares. You know Shockwave has reanimated that ancient mech and he needs someone to do some fiddling with a few wires for him to work here on Earth."

They fall silent once more. Skywarp off lines his optics and relaxes, knowing but uncaring what the other is up to. His mate has been staring long and hard at the screen, softly tapping a claw on the flat surface of the desk. He suddenly stands straight, as if listening to something. Seconds click by as neither speaks before Thundercracker makes up his mind. "Screamer will go ballistic if he finds out." Skywarp offer ever so helpfully, but he is ignored. The larger Seeker clicks the tip of his middle finger to the side, revealing a little cable. Without a doubt left in his processor he hooks it up to the computer. Instead of hacking the firewalls he surrounds them with mighty ease, knowing how to avoid them because he knows his Trine leader. "So fragging ballistic…" The other singsongs, once again ignored. Instead of backing down Thundercracker releases a virus that begins eating away on the data, corrupting certain files while copying or replacing others. He manually deletes a part of the core programming itself, weakening the program's defenses so the virus can eat away in peace. If anything Starscream will have to start over from scratch by the time the virus is finished. "Megatron will have to shoot him with his fusion…"

"Keep whining and I will get Dreadwind to replace our _late_ Trine leader…" The black and purple Seeker doesn't fall silent at the comment, instead drones on another subject. "…I think we have to kill Dreadwind…"

His mate snorts at the humor, disconnecting from the computer and looking over his shoulder to the younger mech. Though in reality, he is hoping for the same thing. It is one thing for their leader to have a fling, it's almost mandatory for Starscream to have someone on his arm at all times, even though he changes partners more often then the weather changes conditions. "I think Dreadwind will get himself killed. Starscream is getting all worked up again…"

"Tch, and what about Megsy? You seen the way he looks at poor Dread, as if he wants to tear him apart or something." The other begins pacing in circles again, in the opposite direction this time, confused at the statement coming from his partner. "What are you talking about?"

"Megatron! He hates Dreadwind, don't know why though…" The Seeker kicks his feet onto the table, drawing a pair of energon cubes from his subspace. As the larger mech walks past him he holds it high enough for him to take. The subject itself is dropped immediately, neither of the two brave enough to venture there. They know their warlord has been acting a little glitched lately, frag it, the whole Nemesis knows something is up. What's worse is their Air Commander who is causing the tension, even though Starscream has been throwing himself on the floor for their Lord. But just like Skywarp and Thundercracker, no one else is brave enough to talk about it unless they are at least a mile away from either Megatron or their psychic TIC. Soundwave obviously knows what is going on, but has yet to yield to Skywarp's advances to spill anything good. Either the Third isn't interested in Skywarp in any way at all, or whatever information he has is so juicy he doesn't want to share it because it would damage Megatron's integrity. Or what is supposed to be left of that.

The older Seeker finishes his cube, licking his sharp teeth appreciatively before dumping the empty cube in a small trashcan in a corner of the room. Another empty cube barely misses his head as it flies by, landing in the same bin with precise accuracy. Blazing optics shift to stare accusingly at the Seeker still sitting down, Skywarp forcing a most apologetic gaze back. The other doesn't buy it but doesn't scold either. Instead starts walking again, always walking in circles.

"When was the last time we did some waxing?" The purple Seeker checks his paintjob, noticing it has lost the greatest part of its glory. The shine has dulled, nothing a good waxing cannot fix. And he has noticed both his mates need a good waxing too. Washing each other and spending time with one another, worshipping each other's legs and wings and more intimate parts. It is very important for a Trine to be together, to spend time together and bond. Seekers are incredibly vain, and their armor must shine like the sun. Making each other prettier and shinier is the best thing one Seeker can do for another, and anything else added on the side is more then just a big bonus. "Get your libido under control for Primus sake." The black and blue flyer growls, irritated because he himself was thinking the same thing. It's one thing for Dreadwind to steal their Trine leader, it's another thing that he doesn't want to share at all.

Starscream isn't complaining, but then again their Trine leader is getting lucky more often then Skywarp. With the red Seeker out doing mediocre jobs, Thundercracker has picked up on the small leftovers Starscream lost track off. And with both of them too busy to give a damn about poor little Skywarp, the warper needs to turn elsewhere for fun. Like self servicing. "Out of the gutter Warp." The larger flyer flicks him across the helm, not painfully hard but enough to snap the younger Seeker out of his trance. Just sitting down and getting all hot and bothered will get him nowhere.

Especially now that the other has moved into the adjacent room where their berths are. The larger mech is set on getting some early recharge. Thundercracker is staring at his berth a moment longer, contemplating if he should drag Starscream in or not. The red Seeker needs a good night's rest, and he sure as Pit won't get it with Dreadwind around.

Although with Skywarp around he will not get much rest here either. "And you know it." The purple Seeker purrs from somewhere behind him, sneaky hands caressing over the top of his wings, starting at his shoulders and slowly moving towards the tips. Two rows of sharp teeth scrape over the base of his neck in a little love bite, and the smaller body presses against the broad back. "Stop it." The large flyer turns a one-eighty, but Skywarp is swift and just moves with him. Of all the flyers on board, save for Astrotrain, Thundercracker is one of the slowest. His Trine mates make up for it with speed, while he is the bulk of the group. It has saved him a thousand times so far, but with an advancing Skywarp dead set on having 'super fun time' there isn't much he can do against it.

He can put up a fight when Skywarp snakes his arms around the large flyer's waist. He grabs the wrists and pulls the hands off of him, losing strength when the smaller mech softly nibbles on the base at the top of his right wing, where wing meets shoulder. It pretty much does the other in, makes him weak in the knee joints.

It takes the black and blue mech a short while to recollect himself but when he's finally able to, he finally feels the reason why the younger flyer stopped teasing him.

"Something's wrong…" His mate feels it too, has stopped biting completely. Both of them grow tense, feeling anger brewing over their link. Both of them fall still and stand as if to listen, feeling several angered emotions crossing the other side of the link. The larger mech growls at a sudden spike in the emotions, and Skywarp begins to get uneasy again. More time passes as the rollercoaster of emotions twists and turns, until another great spike is the final straw. "We better go get Screamer…"

"I'm going to kill Dreadwind…" The black and blue mech growls, letting his companion grab him by the arm as he steels himself for teleportation.

Now _that_ sight is something the warper can look forward to.

…- Meanwhile -…

There is no scent that smells better then fresh energon recently spilled from gaping wounds. And if the smell is so strong he can taste is on his glossa, well then his day has been made.

There is no sound sweeter then cowering whimpers and soft pleas spoken through cracked lips. Megatron has taken special care to beat the slag out of his victim without putting him in stasis. It was difficult, usually he does not need to pull his punches.

The air is filled with many different sounds. The sputtering of heating fans that have been bend or broken. A soft gurgle emitting from a throat that has been squeezed tight too much, too long. Metal softly scraping the ground, a body trying to shift, trying to push itself deeper into the corner it's already seated. Not to forget the soft drip-drip of energon. The warlord glances down at his claws, spotting a final droplet falling on the cold metal floor.

When he looks back at his most recent victim the much smaller mech actually whimpers.

"When I forbid Starscream something…" He begins, voice rumbling in the aftermath of the recent punishment he inflicted. "…it doesn't mean _you_ can get away with doing the same."

The smaller mech, Scrapper, remains unmoving, too scared to do anything. He doesn't move, doesn't answer, frozen in shock of his recent terrifying ordeal, and slowly fading into stasis lock. Metal screeches as the Construction fades away, dropping in an undignified heap on the floor.

With a growl Megatron turns, uncaring in the least. Hook already knows what is going on and has dispatched someone to fetch the unconscious mech bleeding all over the floor. The large gladiator decides to head for berth, the adrenaline pumping through his circuits not satisfying in the least. The green mech went down too fast, too easily.

Hmm… Too bad.

…- Meanwhile -…

"All four are in recharge, but they will be up and ready for transport in two days." Silently, Shockwave acknowledges. The bright yellow mech walking besides him continues. "If Lord Megatron can get a hold of the solar panels, they will be easily attached to the collector's wings. Just a matter of connecting a few wires and welding the crevices shut."

"Lord Megatron will be pleased." The yellow mech, smaller then the Cyclops, hands his master the datapad he has been holding with all of the information necessary. He politely bids his farewell with a small bow. The doors to the temporary medical facility open upon his command, the real medical office too small to house the giant.

During the time this mech was still roaming freely, bots were not actually named in a language that is still spoken. Names that could resemble simple numbers, though mechs that lived long ago could not even count to twenty. But the problem has been resolved by Shockwave's own right hand. The femme is smart and witty, and she simply adores the giant. He would call her a little obsessed, but she is nearing the age to find a bond mate so he lets her obsess.

Shockwave glances at the datapad.

Designation: Solar Eclipse.

A name befitting a mech this size.

The red and black monstrosity lies on his chest, in a deep recharge, worn out after orns of repairs and upgrades. Not even an hour ago many mechs were still working on the large slabs of smooth metal sprouting from the upper back. They are not wings, literally long and flat slabs of metal that cannot be folded in the same way Seeker wings cannot bend. They, twelve of them, roll around an axis in the centre of the back between the shoulder blades. Now that he lies here, completely still they are all facing downward, following his legs. When the mech will finally stand they fall behind him like a cape. When the giant will rise in the sky the sheets of metal will spread out like a saucer, capturing the light and energy from the sun at maximum capacity.

Unblinking his lone optic Shockwave advances, secretly still very intrigued. The giant is old, _old_, older then anyone else. He lived during a time far before the war, far before the Golden Age, long before even the Era of Adrammalech and Navras.

The head is massive, bigger then Shockwave stands tall. The face is one sheet of emotionless metal, unmovable, no optics to see, no lips to speak, like a mask. Though he 'sees' without optics, he could not speak before. But the new vocaliser has put an end to it. When base language has been uploaded, he will speak for the first time ever. Thick cables sprout from the top of the head, energon cables of all sorts and sizes, long and short, thick and thin, with many different connections and purposes, all of them useless now in this day and age. They will not be removed, they are no use, but they are no hindrance either.

The entire mech itself is enormous, would probably stand as tall as the combined form of Devastator, but is not massive. A weak build, an exoskeleton, without its armor. Wiring and circuitry and computer boards hang on display for everyone to see, with only a few patches of frail armor here and there. More for show then for actual protection. Seekers have thicker armor than this.

The shoulders are frail and thin. The arms are extremely long; so long they stop just above the giant's knees, though his body itself if also long and slender, as if he were stretched. Three long fingers at the end of each hand, still held together with rusty bolts and screws, movement greatly restricted. No thumb, the giant must have trouble with simply _grabbing_ anything. The giant lacks programming for usage of more fingers or a thumb for that matter. The fingers are more like long blades, used for cutting and shredding to give the giant any form of self protection other then fleeing from battle. The legs are extremely wobbly and thin, with high heels that can be compared to thruster heels of a Seeker. But there are no thrusters; the giant cannot fly with rockets and engines. Instead, buried inside of his massive chest beneath his spark chamber is an anti gravity device that makes the monstrosity float. Actually float.

Technology that has long been lost.

Technology that was hard to upgrade and update. The smaller mech, who begins to feel a bit puny, checks his datapad, scanning the many improvements the giant needed. And they are many.

Data, Hard and Memory discs to replace the old ones. His memory has already been uploaded back into his memory banks, which now posses 30759 times more capacity, resulting in an enormous intelligence boots. The mech's system, which has also been upgraded, has caused several system shutdowns just so he can adapt to them in peace. New virus scanners. The poor thing would go belly up in no time if he were released without them. Shockwave had been impressed with the strength of the previous programs, but they cannot fight off viral infections of today. Seventy percent of the body itself has been replaced, new bolts and screws, new joints and cables and motherboards, new plating and redone welding. A voice coder and vocaliser, and even new vocal chords inside his neck. The mech will be able to speak beyond the primitive chirping and clicking of a sparkling.

But he is not the only one who received upgrades.

Three sparklings. They have received less improvement, as they are still young and growing rapidly. They will move to Earth with the same goal as their carrier, though the energy they will collect will barely sustain themselves. They will rely on their creator to provide with the energy they need to grow. But when Solar Eclipse works at full capacity, he will provide with enough energon to last a hundred full grown mechs a week after only a day's worth of collecting.

The unblinking mech slowly turns around and glances at the large berth behind him. Three sparklets, so very young and already as tall as Shockwave. All three of them still a light shade of sparkling grey, making them pretty much identical to each other. They will turn the same deep red and black as their creator. In that time, mechs did not breed with others if they were not the same color. Not very productive, not very strange that they almost went extinct that way. Because they are too headed for Earth the medics have already named them, with deeply appropriate names. Shockwave had no idea at first, but now, after looking up their origin, the names seem fitting. When the younglings reach adulthood that is.

Mammon, Abaddon and Beëlzebub.

If they are lucky the three sparklets will find surrogate creators in the small Seeker population of the Nemesis. That would make raising them easier, as they are pretty dull for their age. Then again, it takes them seven times the time a normal mech needs to grow up from spark to adulthood.

It matters little, as long as the giant does what he is reanimated for, their Lord and slagmaker will be pleased.

…- Meanwhile -…

In al honesty, if there is one thing Starscream really hates doing, it would be doing maintenance jobs others are supposed to be doing. He did not claw and fight his way to the position of Second and Air Commander just so he could be doing something as tedious as replacing a string of snapped and outdated wiring. _Black to black, green to green, yellow to yellow… _After checking them all twice, three times the red Seeker allows an exasperated sigh to escape his dark lips. Scrapper was supposed to do this, but of course the chore was dumped on Starscream the first instant the sneaky 'con had the chance. Now that the Constructicons know Starscream is trying to get into the better light with Megatron those failing scraps of metal shove whatever tedious crap job they have straight into the flyer's lap.

Well, they have it coming. When Starscream gets what he wants, those slaggers will be thrown into the smelting pit faster the Skywarp can track down energon treats.

With a stubborn click the terminal closes, hiding the new set of wiring. The Seeker begins collecting his tools, storing them in his subspace. At least he has a moment to himself while cleaning up. He's been so busy running back and forth along the Nemesis he doesn't have time to even fly. There is a little warning popping up every other hour telling him about the many symptoms he's suffering from. He's growing hungry for the sky, and he should get a proper recharge cycle after a proper energon intake. Annoyed he closes the pop-up windows again, because ignoring them isn't working anymore. If he keeps this up the warnings will grow more alarming.

Before he can finish storing his junk his concentration is snapped due to the door opening. The room is filled with machines back and forth, obscuring passageways and blocking corners. The Seeker keeps as still as possible, not in the mood for company. The footsteps are of a flyer, but not his Trine. It is a light Seeker, and before Starscream can move his head up to take a look his fling rounds the final corner, coming to a stop near his spot on the floor. "Starscream." The double blue mech greets, not stepping into the other's personal space. The red Seeker gives him a soft smile, a little upset he has to force it so. Standing up and ready to leave Starscream graces the other with another smile, more genuine then the first but he doesn't speak. He's tired, exhausted even and not in the mood for small talk. The other mech can walk him to his berth, but that is it.

"We haven't been together in a while now." Dreadwind doesn't waste precious time today it seems. The red Seeker tenses up in annoyance and the other notices it, if the sudden hand stroking his left wing is any indication. Starscream still doesn't move. Not this again, his Trine has been bothering him with the same scrap this whole week now. "Will you…" Dreadwind snaps his jaws shut with an audible click when the red flyer snaps his head towards him, optics burning. The blue flyer is visibly startled, but doesn't stand down. He needs time to collect himself but slowly, ever so slowly his wings carry up to stand proud and make himself look bigger. The bravado is quickly shattered when Starscream hisses in anger, making the blue mech back away.

Without another word the red flyer begins walking away, heels clicking on the cold metal floor with loud clangs that echo throughout the large room. There is no time for this, he doesn't want the attention right now. But Dreadwind won't have any of it and pounces, pushing his current mate against a wall and pinning him there. Trying to dominate while his place is beneath the other. Starscream's fury flares and in a wave of rage and strength the double blue Seeker is on the ground, the red mech on top and practically seething. Dreadwind stops moving altogether, momentarily petrified in fear. What he tried was unacceptable, they both know it.

The other Seeker hisses again in warning before getting off, but not before clawing at the blue flyer's sides. The mech remains on the floor a moment longer, trying to stop the bleeding wounds that aren't threatening but do cause immense pain. It is punishment and though he deserves it, Dreadwind doesn't like it at all.

His programming has been glitching for a while now, and although hooking up with the Air Commander did soothe some of the strange anomalies, other desires couldn't be quelled with just good interfacing. The double blue mech finally gets to his pedes himself as the other moves out of sight, towards the exit of the room. With a quivering sigh the Seeker begins walking after the other, hoping he is still welcome in his superior's berth. But when the red flyer comes into sight again another hiccup in his processor occurs, causing his CPU to trip over certain data. Codes are reformatted within a klik, the blue mech suddenly out to mate with what is his, no longer fully comprehending what is going on.

Starscream had been waiting by the door for the other, knowing full well that Dreadwind had accepted his rather merciful punishment. The mech isn't all bad, but can be annoying at times. Then again, he is the same as the rest of the Command Trine. Although Skywarp takes the crown with his possessiveness.

_Should probably __schedule some time with TC and… _The red mech's thoughts are cut short when he is tackled to the floor in return of a favor. Before he fully registers anything the weight has already left his back. For a moment Starscream actually forgets to become angry when Dreadwind begins to click lengthened apologies at him, kneeling besides him, wings lowered and flat against his back and claws stretched out to offer help. But before either can react the double blue mech is pulled backwards with amazing strength and slammed against an off lined machine. The mech yelps and scurries to make more distance as a larger black and blue Seeker glares him back with murder in his optics.

Not one to be pampered like a sparking that just fell over for no reason Starscream gently pushes his other wingmate away, Skywarp clicking softly and examining him for any kind of injury. The smallest cut, the slightest dent, if he finds anything he doesn't like Dreadwind is a goner.

The cowering mech gives their SIC one more pleading look but as far as Starscream is concerned, they are through. "We're leaving." The red flyer hisses through clenched jaws, with a tone rarely preserved for his Trine. The two other Seekers comply immediately, but not before gracing the forth mech with a glare that promises pain and deactivation should he ever dare take a step at the Trine leader again.

Dreadwind hisses in indignation, furious, but with acceptance. The double blue mech is severely glitching, that much is true. He will have to pay their butcher, nay medic a visit. The malfunctioning has been going on for far too long anyway. He is lucky to be a flyer, and loyal to Starscream or the red flyer's Trine would have torn him up on this very spot.

For the Command Trine is not to be challenged.

Ever.

-TBC

A/N: So…Abaddon, Mammon and Beëlzebub. Three names, but one person. If it's not clear who I'm talking about now, it will be answered in upcoming chapters.


	14. Uprising

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 14: Uprising

Genre: Angst/Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. AUish OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: Whew. Short chapter, sorry bout that. I just like the cliff hanger so much.

…- Chapter 14: Uprising -…

Shattering glass and crumbling metal has never sounded this horrible, this awful, this utterly, unbelievably evil. Several collected groans and hisses emit from the 'cons surrounding the purple mech. The Seeker gives all of the mechs surrounding him a forced apologetic look, apologising for dropping the solar panel with soft grumbles and the avoidance of eye contact. He still discards the sheet of broken glass and metal. It is long lost, and there are plenty more solar panels waiting to be stolen.

"Just get on with the next one!" Starscream pulls his subordinates back into place, raising his crooked voice but not really getting angry. Actually unable to get angry. Yes, the universe must be coming to an end.

It's amazing what a good recharge can do to an exhausted mech. Considering last night wasn't pleasing in the least, the argument with Dreadwind had him drained. Falling asleep with his Trine mates had been just what he needed. Skywarp had been immensely pleased to have their leader with them again, but had nearly thrown a hissy fit when Starscream hadn't put out and Thundercracker actually had the audacity to back the red Seeker up. Actually _agreed_ with Starscream! Even a quick little frag with some heavy petting on the side was out of the question. The fit was quelled before it could grow into unbearable proportions with both wingmates promising they would bond in the next morning. Skywarp had consented at that after a long-lasting goodnight kiss from both mates, but he was still very reluctant not to get any at all.

Poor, poor Skywarp got kicked in the proverbial bollocks upon waking up the next morning, an hour earlier then they had planned. He did a little coaxing to get his red mate up, and soon he got both their engines going with the aforementioned heavy petting he so desired when their Lord's voice had cut all naughty thoughts off from a good morning interface. Megatron had ordered them all in for a meeting considering the stealing of solar panels for the giant new Decepticon that was due in a week.

Skywarp, probably for the first time _ever_, began plotting Megatron's demise. Starscream would have been glad to offer his help, but Skywarp was _also_ pissed at him for not putting out when he had the chance. Not to put it lightly, Starscream sort of feared for his aft after the numerous threats the purple wingmate emitted all the while they were walking to the meeting room three decks down.

Upon seeing Megatron, seated at his spot at the head of the enormous table, those pettie worries for his aft drifted away like little clouds in the wind. At first Starscream had been appalled by this, this set back causing a powerful throb in his spark. His Lord made him no promises, but ever since admitting to their Commander he needed someone who could help with the giant Starscream had expected more.

Had hoped more.

As quickly as possible, and as fast as possible he begins dismantling another one of the large solar panels. They need about forty, ten more then first intended. But alas, the Nemesis is full of fools like Skywarp, and a panel more isn't going to make the humans detest them any more then they already do. With a powerful pull the Seeker pulls the panel loose, catching it just in time before its brittle form slides to the hard ground and breaks. Other 'cons are busy with other panels, leaving the flyer to bother with this one on his own. Annoyed he scans around for the closest mech nearby to bark orders at. But others are as busy as he is.

"Fragging…Useless…" He hisses beneath his breath, lifting the panel as far as he can but the bolts on the other side are protesting, and the weight of this fragging thing isn't making things any less hard, or embarrassing. One of the other bolts break, and if he doesn't get help he might drop the whole sheet of metal. To the Seeker's surprise the weight of the panel decreases dramatically. Another, even bigger surprise when the flyer twists his head to the left, down right shocked when his optics fall on the silver form of his leader who has no problem lifting the panel. "Get on with it." He presses, voice even. He could probably lift a dozen of these things and still not feel it. Afraid that if he opens his mouth stupid sounds might escape Starscream begins working on the bolts and welding line on the other side of the panel, effectively dismantling it. It is released from its hinges in record time. Megatron balances it with ease, moving the panel to the awaiting Astrotrain. Starscream watches the retreating form, good mood still in place, and even mildly surprised.

Unknowingly to the Seeker, Megatron is mentally slapping himself across the forehead. If he hadn't been confused about anything before, he sure as Pit is now. Seeing his Second struggle was always a favourite pastime of the warlord, but just now, with the precious panel so close to the ground he had actually lend a servo out to help.

Help.

_Help!_

He dismisses the whole ordeal stubbornly, blaming the fact the panels are just very precious and they need to get these things out of here as fast as they can, preferably before the Autobots arrive. There is no telling of they are on their way, as Soundwave was usually the one who would know them coming. But his most precious psychic is absent now, and they will have to make do with the mechs they have present. Still a large portion of the Decepticon army, but still so much more vulnerable.

In the mean while Starscream is finishing the removal of another solar panel, handing it to Blitzwing.

Stealing the panels is the first half of the plan, not going as smoothly as it should be going. The Constructicons aren't present, as well as the ever stoic TIC. They are well on their way to Europe, to start the dig on the scientist and his long lost friend. Starscream left the friend part out, but it shouldn't matter anyway. And sure he has to get how own aft in Russia the moment this job is over, but he is too pleased with his things turned out to get angry at all.

Freezing his aft off will be so doubtlessly worth it.

"Soundwave arrived in Europe, it will be a matter of time before he's playing in the snow." His purple wingmate joins him for another panel, hands trailing the sheet of metal and glass as Starscream unscrews the bolts. The red Seeker softly hums in content, pleased with the new information. He absently drops the undone screws, not caring about them. The plate soon gives way, Skywarp catching it with as much care as he can muster. "See, you're not even listening!" The flyer suddenly wines, drawing the other's attention. The SIC gives him an apologising stare, he really hadn't paid attention, too absorbed in thoughts about the time following this raid. "What?"

"See? You're already obsessed with him and he's not even online yet." That has the other mech stop in whatever he is doing. "What do you mean?"

"He is going to…" The flyer is sharply cut off by an explosion on the outskirts of the terrain. In immediate response Megatron's voice bellows over the links, ordering the 'cons to hurry up and take care of the panels that still need to be harvested. The oldest Trine mate appears to their left, picking up a panel that has been unscrewed and placed on the ground so it could be carried away. "As if we weren't busy enough." Thundercracker growls through clenched teeth, hauling the panel up. Skywarp makes an undignified sound, trying his best to carry the board without dropping it this time as Starscream removes the final bolt. His task isn't made any easier when his wingmate dumps his board in his grasp. "I'll take care of them." The red flyer offers, getting too exited, and the other two know this. "Tck, unfair!"

"Deal with it." The mech in charge hisses, taking to the sky without awaiting any more protests. Of course, Skywarp is shouting obscenities at him and Thundercracker just growls, but their protests are reduced to nothingness under the loud whine of the red Seeker's engines turned into full throttle. The link in the back of his CPU blips, and an onslaught of curses starts flowing into his mind. Skywarp is clearly upset, thriving on only anger and sexual frustration. Not even Thundercracker can get him to quit without a final curse aimed at their SIC.

Starscream ignores it, throwing more information over the main communication link. Megatron immediately responses by throwing several orders around, Lord and Second responding to each other more fluently then ever before.

The Autobots themselves are closing in. In the mean time the small group of new flyers is causing a lot of trouble. Astrotrain is their main priority, as he is the one carrying twenty panels so far, eight more ready to be loaded. The mechs on the ground shrivel into mere dots when Starscream rushes into the sky, meaning to intercept the flyers. He can take them down with ease.

The fields stretch in a dry wasteland, surrounded by small mountain range. Five white and red blots reappear over the mountain tops, flying in perfect order to throw another bomb when they return. A formation that is disturbed when the tri-coloured Seeker blasts through their lines. They screech in indignation, furiously targeting their lone adversary. The first thing Starscream notices is the immense improvement they have undergone in such a short amount of time. They have become significantly better, from pulling complicated manoeuvres to the simple art of flying itself. They watch each other's back as Starscream cascades down on one at a time. They still waste much time protecting each other, their wingmates, focussing on each other more then they should.

But this increase in skill does not go unnoticed. In all fairness, Starscream is impressed. If they manage to become this good in such a short amount of time, one can only speculate how good they can be when trained under someone with actual flight experience such as the Decepticon Air Commander.

"_Quit stalling, and take them down!"_ The uproar across the link is accompanied by several more explosions on the ground far below. The Autobots have attacked, flanking the Decepticons from two sides.

The flying Autobrats following him don't seem to care about the battle on the ground, their target the SIC in the air. Three of them are following the Seeker now, but Starscream could care less as he dips his nosecone down and heads towards the earth. The others follow him as he twirls in to a corkscrew, and as he coils unto his back he pulls up again, making a sharp turn in an upside down loop-di-loop. His hunters barely manage to pull up themselves, losing their target. Starscream twists in another sharp turn, ending up behind them. He kicks his engines up again, targeting one of them.

He doesn't know who he's after, but the mech bellows a frightened screech when the tri-coloured Seeker attacks him, slams his belly on the flyer and forcing him to the ground. The young jet begins his transformation, trying to lessen the impact as much as possible. Starscream follows, dead set on ripping them al apart one by one.

The taste of energon already drips from his lips.

With a wide grin the red flyer lands in a fluent motion and follows the trail of impact, closing in on his prey. The mech is a bit smaller then he is, looks even less intimidating with the badly scratched up armour. Those are his only injuries, his armour obviously thicker then that of normal Seekers. Self protection, such is the way of Autobots.

The white and red mech hisses at the SIC closing in, wings spread wide to look bigger. Before Starscream can attack the flyer severely tenses, blue optics set ablaze with a cold light so very bright. It intrigues the older flyer, and if Megatron hadn't ordered their destruction Starscream would be looking for a way to take this group of flyers under his own wing. The distracted flyer suddenly trembles, seemingly forgotten the other Seeker. "Hey little one! Over here."

"Name's Silverbolt!" The mech jumps from his spot, using his powerful legs to tackle the other mech to the ground. Sharp rocks jag painfully into the flyer's wings and back, but he has to ignore it for now. For such a young model, the flyer is surprisingly strong. Not as vicious as the flyer currently pinned to the ground. With a powerful kick the tri-coloured mech kicks the other off, igniting his thrusters in the process. The other flyer howls in pain, claws grabbing his burnt side. It seems to hurt pretty badly, but the flyer's thicker armour is still protecting him.

Starscream rolls onto his pedes himself, fluently getting up and ignoring the pain flaring up in his back. He can feel energon leak from the cuts, small rivulets dripping down in little streams on the back and down his legs. He poises himself up as his enemy crawls up to wobbling legs as well. Now is the time for the flyer to look around. The lack of roaring engines and loud screeching is somewhat disturbing.

Where _are_ his prey's other wingmates?

Using his distraction the young mech bolts for safety but the other quickly responds. The Autobot may have better defences because of his thicker armour, it also slows him down. Starscream is a quick runner, and has the other flyer on the ground after just a short chase. "Where do you think you're going?" He grins again, scraping his claws over the wings of the mech beneath him. The captive struggles viciously, desperate to get away. The sharp, toothy grin wavers slightly when the earth suddenly trembles, two strong surges following up by another even stronger tremble that nearly rocks the older Seeker off-balance. His prey uses the momentum to throw the SIC off, sending the flyer to crash against a small rock formation as he himself bolts for safety, disappearing behind more rocks. "Get back here!" The Decepticon dashes after him, intending to shred him to scrap metal.

Behind the bigger rock formation Starscream comes to a sudden stop, finding the reason for the absence of the other flyers. The only thing he can manage is a stuttering denial, optics dimming is rising fear, wings flattening out against his back without his consent. The earth rumbles again under the sheer weight of the new Autobot, trembling ever so powerfully. The red Seeker takes a few steps back, CPU going blank in shock. A large visor locks onto the Decepticon that is nothing more but a mere dot, a powerful rumble escaping the new combiner's lips.

"I am Superion." The voice of the colossal mech is deep, thunderous. "And I will destroy all Decepticons."

-TBC

Fucking love Superion. God I wanted to write him so badly.


	15. Retribution

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 15: Retribution

Genre: Action/Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: Did ya see the romance thingy at the Genre? Oh yeah, it's going to happen.

…- Chapter 15: Retribution -…

Watching his Second fly off to take care of the flying Autobots left a bad taste on Megatron's glossa. The nagging feeling of impeding doom assaulted the pit of his spark like a relentless tidal wave.

Though not a psychic even Lugnut notices something is bothering his Commander. Before the large mech can act to it Megatron brushes him off, not in the mood for any of that. They need to hurry, and Lugnut throwing a tantrum in the name of his Lord isn't going to speed things up. Starscream finally leaves optic range, but his trine is working near Astrotrain. And as long as they don't react negatively everything is fine.

With that thought in the back of his processor the warlord continues to monitor his men, watching them work as fast as they possibly can.

"_Autobots are coming in from the west! But I don't see Prime or Jazz anywhere!"_ That is a reason for concern, but there is no time to think it over now. With a quick order over the Decepticon link Megatron orders his flyers into the sky and the grounders at his side. Only a few remain to take care of the solar panels. They still have a ways to go before they have enough.

Being attacked from the flank hadn't been something Megatron expected entirely. The field of panels is positioned against a mountain range rough and dangerous terrain on the southern side. This allows for easy escape, because not all exits are covered now. Unless the Autobots also attack from the eastern side, but that would…

Without giving the very thought a chance to finish the gladiator throws the order to turn around at his command trine. They do as ordered, not questioning when the confirmation runs over the link. _"Prime is coming in from the east!"_ Hadn't it been for Thundercracker and Skywarp pelting them the Autobots would have stormed the terrain and claimed more battle ground then Megatron would have liked to lose. Not taking his chances he orders Astrotrain up and away with their precious cargo. They may not have reached their goal yet, but what they have now is still better then nothing.

The earth begins to tremble. But it's not an earthquake. Is quivers shortly, then it falls silent, and then the quiver returns. As Megatron focuses on it, one thing becomes clear. The tremors are becoming worse.

Again that feeling of impeding doom.

The tremors stop. What is going on?

The warlord has no time to think about it when an all familiar shape of red and blue crosses his line of vision, the trembles momentarily forgotten as the Autobot leader tackles a green and red Decepticon. The smaller mech shouts in horror, trying to scramble away from the large Prime who seems set on taking a leg.

The cannon on the gladiator's arm begins sucking energy from his power net, slowly powering up on energon and burning rage.

Megatron hadn't expected to be tackled by the other missing Autobot as he had been aiming at the Autobot leader. The impact is enough to make him stagger off balance. From the sound of the explosion he can hear he missed the Prime by probably a mile or three. The tyrant would happily return the gesture of knocking the much smaller bot over himself, preferably a couple of times until energon and spare parts would fly, but the sneaky black and white saboteur is also smart enough to retreat before the Decepticon gets his claws on him. The large mech growls his displeasure, just about turning his head back to his nemesis. In time he does, spotting a large fist send his way, and feeling the impact of said fist as it slams into his face. This time he is knocked off his pedes, landing on the sandy terrain with an angered grunt.

Today might not be his day.

Steeling his face from any emotion other then anger the Decepticon jumps back on his feet, glaring at the smug blue optics staring at him. "Not at your quickest today Megatron?" The Autobot taunts, trying to rile his enemy up. Well… Megatron is going to beat that stupid grin hidden by that stupid face mask from his stupid face. With a quick surge of energy he fires his cannon, missing his target by inches when the other bot jumps out of the ray's way. The silver mech fires a few more times, feeling the extra appendage drain his energy with a vengeful thirst.

After dodging several blasts the Autobot leader finds the opening he needs. The tyrant had his nemesis crawling through the dust as he fired the last of the shots. One beam barely missed, scorching red and blue armour a sickening black. Megatron doesn't have tome to think about it when the other mech comes too close for comfort, tackling the silver gladiator and slamming him into one of the nearby solar panels. The brittle glass and metal shatters beneath their combined weight, crumbling under the tyrant's back as a wrestling match begins.

Optimus manages a few rather painful hits while keeping his balance. That doesn't deter the other mech, who manages to dig his claws into the Prime's shoulder plating. With a few powerful tugs the plate finally comes loose, energon spreading out and wires releasing sparks and oil. The hiss of pain is definitely one of the most beautiful sounds Megatron has even heard in his entire life.

Because he is still on his back the gladiator easily detects the ground softly shaking again. It's barely there, too soft for him to give it too much thought. Not that he would have given it more thought even if he wanted to, the other Commander cutting his CPU off with his fists. Megatron finally manages to kick his adversary, but misses his chance to throw him off when a wave of panic floods the Decepticon main link. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, but this is his SIC who is throwing the fear over the link.

Something tells him this is definitely not his day.

Another fist to the faceplates punches him out of his thoughts. Why _was_ Starscream suddenly so strongly on the forefront of his mind? The warlord can think about this in peace when the heavy weight of the Prime suddenly lifts off his chassis. The coloured mech swiftly creates a distance between them, calling his troops back but not retreating.

This… was the first indication the slag was going to hit the fan.

The Autobots begin to retreat back, lining up along the borders of the field. The only way to retreat now is through the mountains south of them. If this was a move to lure the Decepticons onto a different battle ground it wasn't going to work. As the brats retreat Megatron catches one of them in pure delight as the grey inventor, Wheeljack, storms along the sidelines. His exclamations, most of them consisting of 'It's working! It's actually working!' are very, very, _very_ unnerving.

This… was the second indication the slag was going to hit the fan…

"Decepticons, pull back." It immediately moves his soldiers. Only a few are sporting more injuries then the occasional dent, cut scorch mark. That worries the warlord. If they get the chance the Autobots can be very vicious, but now they kept to themselves as if they were waiting for something.

"My Lord! We can't reach Starscream!" Skywarp and Thundercracker probably look the worst, absolutely terrified with worry over their trine mate.

The earth rumbles _again_…

But this time, the source seems to be much closer, the shudders stronger then before. There have been only a few times before Megatron witnessed tremors like these. But the Constructicons aren't here…

"Primus no…" One of the smaller Decepticons mewls out and begins to jibber to their God, asking for help, forgiveness, miracles, a lot of things actually. The flyers begin screeching at each other in that damn seeker speak. They grow restless, screaming at each other so loud Megatron can't hear his own thoughts anymore. When Zigzag turns to see what other 'cons are pointing at and getting so scared over, he actually _drops_ his big knife out of shock. And that thing is practically welded to his fist. Some other Decepticons have fallen completely silent, stupefied into quiet. Lugnut begins poking his leader in the shoulder, his _damaged_ shoulder. The prodding hurts, stabbing into exposed wiring and probably worsening his injury. Megatron turns his head to glare at the large mech, but Lugnut is too busy trying to get his attention to notice the anger of his Lord. The warlord turns further, following the large mech's line of vision, looking over his shoulder to where his subordinates are pointing and staring.

The giant mech is mostly red and white, with black patches or armour in several places. The Autobot, clearly a combiner, trudges through the mountain range, unceremoniously making its way through to get to better ground. More stable ground. He seems rather uncaring for the solar panels in general, crushing several of them with his massive weight. But then again, it seems the Autobots aren't here to simple persevere the solar panels.

The number of setbacks was starting to grate on Megatron's nerves.

With an enraged screech Skywarp teleports before anyone can stop him. Several flyers throw themselves onto Thundercracker, stopping him from making the same mistake as the purple flyer. It astonishes the tyrant _why_ Skywarp would try to attack the colossal Autobot, until the purple flyer viciously attacks the giant's right fist.

The giant is holding something.

Someone…

Damn it…

The combiner releases a deep growl, making the earth vibrate with the deep rumble. With a stroke of his hand he brushes the purple flyer off as if he were a fly. The swipe doesn't look very painful when it connects, but Thundercracker's bellow of rage and pain begs to differ.

A short databurst is given over the main communication link. The signal sets their enemy faction into full motion, to attack the Decepticons trapped in their midst. Without a klick to think, Megatron makes a few rash decisions.

"You…" He turns his head to the black, stressing Seeker. Thundercracker tenses immediately, blazing optics alight with fury. "…get Skywarp out of here. You…" The silver mech turns towards the three Coneheads still holding on to the larger black flyer. "…distract that thing from the air. Do what you have to, but stay out of arm's reach. And you…" Several Decepticons nearly jump at attention. "…the same, from the ground. The rest of you, take care of those other pests. Move!"

Chaos ensues.

It seems the combiner lacks common knowledge. It thrives for one thing, destroying the enemy. Being flanked from every possible angle throws the 'cons in a great disadvantage. Not only are the aerial forces cut in half, but the ground soldiers are as well. What is even worse, because Megatron's fusion cannon is one of the few weapons strong enough to damage the large combiner, his attention is needed there, leaving the Autobot Commander to back his own soldiers up. The number of casualties itself is still low, but there isn't a single Decepticon left without injuries of any kind.

The death toll increases by one once more when the giant takes a step to the left, effectively stomping on a Decepticon Megatron was unable to identify in time.

Pain flares from his back and right shoulder before the warlord has a chance to duck for safety. His CPU registers seven hits; three of them caused severe damage and one actually frying a cable leading down his back. Hissing in anger the large mech turns and fires his cannon again, feeling the effect of its energy draining him, wearing him down. The shot was never meant to hit anyone, just a warning to create distance between himself and whatever Autobots that was shooting him. It may have been in the leg, but with Ironhide injured like that his troops can concentrate on other tough 'bots. With a snide smirk Megatron manages to turn towards the combiner.

Just in time to see a very large fist fly his way.

The moment of déjà vu crosses his CPU once, before he finally manages to sit upright again. Pain is assaulting pretty much every inch of his chassis, his CPU is throwing warnings at him like mad, and his army seems to be in complete chaos, trying to fight too many foes to handle.

Ignoring the warnings and pain for a moment he begins to climb back onto his pedes, slightly unnerved by the blank spot of his memory. He doesn't even remember the large fist colliding with his own chassis, though the pain indicates it clearly happened.

Megatron's first priority was his Second in Command. Getting him out of the giant's grasp was going to be difficult with the other Autoscum attacking them from the other side. But if Megatron would be able to get close enough he would be able to shoot the combiner where it would hurt most. The elbow of the arm trapping the Seeker. Not a place to target in a normal situation, but in this case the right arm is a complete mech. Destroying the arm means destroying an entire Autobot. It won't stop the entire combiner, but if it were to release the Decepticon SIC from its clutches, Megatron could call retreat, with his forces still intact.

Why he would care even a little bit if Starscream would make it back with them or not will be a question that will haunt him later.

The gladiator fires his cannon, the purple beam hitting the targeted elbow dead on. The giant roars in anger, jerking at its arm, screeching because of the now pretty much useless appendage.

A pale blue visor catches a glimpse of him, setting the giant into quick motion again. He recognises his new target as the Decepticon leader, forgetting about all of the other 'cons attacking him. It charges with a roar, installing fear into all of its enemies. Megatron nearly loses his balance with the powerful trembles of the earth with each of its footfalls. The tyrant allows it to close in, a smirk splitting his face as he charges his cannon once more. The giant is about to stretch his free arm to grab the much smaller mech but the very impact of the fusion cannon's blast is too powerful a blow to ignore. The giant doesn't have any true vital points in its chest as it consists of five sparks, but the blow sends it reeling back with momentum.

The earthquake that follows makes many a mech trip or fall over, the battle between Autobots and Decepticons actually falling still as the colossal being falls onto its back. The distraction doesn't last long when Optimus Prime almost roars over the short silence, breaking his men out of their stupor and setting them on to attack. Many 'bots even renounce their battles against other 'cons, relocating the battle as close to their giant comrade as possible.

Knowing this will give them an even bigger advantage then they already had Megatron orders his soldiers back into motion as well. He himself runs up towards the struggling giant. The combiner is having trouble getting back up with one busted arm. He seems to be stuck against a few hills. The arm still holding the Decepticon SiC is royally damaged. The elbow scorched, the very mech probably in stasis lock. It seems like it, as Megatron climbs it to reach the hand holding his SiC.

The fist is massive, holding the seeker in a tight grip. "Starscream you fool…" He hisses through clenched jaws, his fingers digging into the thumb locking the hand. There is energon spilling through the giant's fingers, no doubt of his eerily silent Air Commander. He begins pulling back armour, wiring and circuitry boards, digging through the metal until he will be able to tear the thumb off. He doesn't notice a pair of red optics dully staring at him work. Instead he focuses on pulling the now dead appendage from its sockets, effectively pulling the other fingers loose as well. A hiss of air releasing through air vents draws his attention back to the seeker. The tyrant finally notices the two optics staring at him, realising the mech is still conscious. The flyer is in shock it seems, not really moving, not realising what is going on.

Frowning, Megatron pushes some of the large fingers away. He manages to keep his balance even as he grabs his SiC, his system running cold when he picks the bleeding frame up. His arm easily curl around a bloodied back, another arm curling around the seeker's knees to keep him stable. Cables are running rampant from the flyer's back, crackling with blinding sparks now that they are freed. Because of that the seeker's back is laden with scorch marks, though the upside to this terrible injury would be that the burning cables have burnt the large gashes in the flyer's back closed. "Starscream?" He may not bleed out any time soon, but if he ever were to fly again is… The warlord nearly looses his footing when the giant Autobot beings to get up at last, free arm flailing at the Coneheads flying overhead to distract it.

The retreat sounds over the link, many Decepticons grabbing their own fallen comrades and making a run for it. But retreating is easier said then done. Megatron needs to duck for cover when several Autobots open fire on him and his injured soldier. He leaves the arm just in time, dodging an undamaged massive limb swung his way.

Rough terrain is no problem for a ground pounder. It does become a problem when half of the enemy faction is after you, and you need to carry an injured mech while you yourself are more critically damaged then you _want_ to know at the moment.

He manages to create a bit of a distance before his system shuts down several less important programs without his immediate consent. He has to allow it though, knowing full well that he lacks the energy to keep going. The warlord nearly throws himself into a crevice in the ground, easily fitting there. Taking cover here was a good idea, but he doesn't know how long he will be able to hold out. The figure in his arms is softly whimpering, softly shaking from the loss of energon. As gentle as he manages he places the flyer on the ground, supporting his back with one arm. The tyrant himself crouches down, levelling himself with the other. "Starscream…" He mumbles softly, stroking the flyer's dark faceplates. Dim optics roll into his direction, the seeker actually leaning into the touch. The large mech appears still and unmoving, contemplating the flyer's response. He turns his head to the side slightly, appearing thoughtless for a few klicks until his face lowers into a worried scowl again. He quickly turns his head up at the sound of too many Autobrats closing in on his hiding spot.

Careful of the flyer's wingless back he places the seeker against his own chest. His cannon arm now freed should he need it. In an instant, a bright blue head appears directly above the two 'cons. The Autobot's blue optics never fall on the pair hiding as Megatron fires, the blast slamming through the little mech's head and off lining him mercilessly.

Angered roars follow from all directions.

"…s not a…" Starscream's ragged voice draws the other's attention. The older mech draws him closer without causing much more pain, softly cooing a 'shh' to keep the seeker focussed. The warlord off lines his optics for a moment, trying to keep his CPU from crashing over _what_ he just did. Greatly confused and distracted by his own feelings, Megatron fails to notice small rock and debris falling over the edge of the crevice. What does draw his attention is the sudden gun fire and the roars of several engines. Seekers are flying over, attacking the enemy that must have gathered around the crevice.

With a small grin spreading over his lips the silver mech lifts the seeker up again. Starscream curls up in his grasp, pushes against his chest even though the gladiator tries to be as careful as possible. Another whimper, louder. The seeker must be recovering from his shock.

That's a good thing isn't it?

The new mech appearing above the crevice nearly receives a blast to the head as well. If it weren't for the purple seeker's practical ability to teleport, Skywarp would have been one head lighter. That was probably the last shot Megatron will be able to fire in a while, his energy too drained for him to recuperate.

Growling over the smaller mech's stupidity, he does nothing more then allow the purple seeker to materialise next to them. Skywarp nearly throws himself against his Lord and his wing leader, his fresh injuries patched up very recently. Probably like many other Decepticons that got hit by the combiner, Skywarp's injuries are more internal.

They leave the safety of the crevice in another flash of purple.

-TBC

I hope no body minds me as I kill off several OCs. It's fun to do after all.


	16. Confusion

Title: Glare up a Storm

Summary: A challenge to explore Megatron's and Starscream's relationship, their characters and possible interaction with each other. A hundred words, a hundred situations. Rating and Genre may vary per chapter. Chapter 16: Confusion

Genre: Romance/With a tad bit of Angst and Humour.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers characters, robots, environments etc, etc. Any OC, robot or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language, violence, abuse, naughty things, high-grade abuse. OOCness through the roof, OCs here and there, beware. Shortness. Other pairings on the side.

A/N: Chapter dedicated to a few reviewers. If you feel like I'm talking to you, then it's dedicated to you too. Sorry this is so short. Will add more ASAP.

…- Chapter 16: Confusion -…

Seven 'cons lost their lives during the raid. Considering the predicament they were in, Megatron isn't sure if that is a positive thing or not.

A day and a half has passed, the sun long gone from the horizon again. A day and a half to lick their wounds, as the new attending medic Knock Out had stated. The doctor came in just before the 'cons were headed for the solar panels. Now the mech is vast in recharge in a corner on the floor, soaking in a puddle of energon. One of his vents is ragging and sputtering with the liquids probably already filling half of the medic's pipes. He needs the few hours of shut eye, having worked constantly and in a continuous haste to stabilize many of his patients. The moment the last one was out of immediate danger, which happened about twenty minutes ago he dragged himself towards the corner and had collapsed.

What a trooper.

Many Decepticons have retreated to their own chambers to get some rest. After a fill up on energon, a good night's recharge and another full belly of energon the coming day most 'cons will be up and about again. Others will carry injuries, but not so bad they need constant monitoring or a medic to fix the damage. The six Decepticons that are still at a greater risk have remained in the med bay, all of them occupying a berth. Eight berths in the lab, two of them still occupied by a 'con that deactivated from injuries earlier. They still need to be removed, but there is no one to get rid of them at the moment.

Ghosting along the berths, mindful of splattered energon and broken parts littering the ground, the least likely mech to find here now is checking charts and monitoring the unconscious patients. If anyone were to walk in now they would be met with a sight to behold, and then they would be met by the other end of a fist to the faceplates. With an instruction data pad in one hand and a cube spiked to help against his massive migraine in the other, Megatron is glaring holes at the screen in front of him.

Deciding he gives up on the medical mumbo jumbo for the moment he downs the small cube and tosses the pad aside. He leans against one of the berths while rubbing the space between his optics, trying to get the medicine to work quicker. As soon as his pounding cranium soothes he will try to read the chart again.

Emphasis on _try_. Megatron knows how to weld a torn line… and that's where it all ends. One doesn't need to know how to fix things when one possesses some of the best self repairs systems ever known on Cybertron.

With hissing vents and a protesting right leg the warlord hops towards one of the other patients. One of the exposed energon lines has ruptured, nothing much to worry about but unless treated, the Decepticon will bleed out in a matter of hours. The rupture is fixed in a matter of minutes thanks to a little torch and a sort of steady hand. Megatron's patch work isn't something to be very proud of at this moment, but it saves lives.

Sort of.

It is times like these one must remain positive. Even if one feels like they have gotten slagged by an oversized, billion ton Autobot.

Which happened…

The moment he finishes with the cable one of the monitors bleeps twice, signalling a patient coming online. The silver mech nearly throws the small torch on the table he is standing next and moves, almost forgetting the pain stabbing his leg and sides at the abrupt movement.

He can hear an engine stutter, not a healthy sound. His SiC is stirring a bit more, optics stuttering on one by one. The seeker is heavily drugged and placed on his side to avoid any pressure. It's a position not much reserved for flyers due to their wingspan, but now it works wonders. Optics glide over the silver form, but if Starscream recognises him, the tyrant isn't sure. "Did we win?" Is uttered with a croak.

"No…" Silence between the two of them. Megatron finds himself staring at the mangled mess in front of him. The seeker has been patched up as best as the doctor could manage, as quickly as he could. The wingless flyer is covered in mostly dents caused by the intense pressure caused by the Autobot combiner. Internal damage has been kept to a minimum, but external damage is disastrous. His optics glide to the smaller mech's back. A cold stream runs over the gladiator's back in empathy at the thick, scorched twin lines running over the flyer's upper back. Cables that had been severed are removed, some of them cut off with clamps to stop energon from flowing through. Scorched metal that started flaking has been scraped as clean as possible, lowering the chance of black chips cluttering the seeker's inner system. It could cause a lot of trouble, a lot of pain and maybe even an infection.

Not even Megatron has ever dared pull wings off. Not from his opponents back in the days he was a gladiator, not from the back of his treacherous SiC even if Starscream very well deserved it a couple of times, not ever. The warlord knows that body parts can be replaced, and that a mech can live without an arm for a lifetime, but flyers are very different. They need to wings to fly, need them to communicate, need them for a very large list of things that goes on and on. The silver mech doesn't know if it is dangerous to tear wings away like this, but he will probably learn the hard way in the upcoming days.

"…'s your f… your fault…" Megatron snorts, lips curling into a small smile. One that drops the moment he realises he is actually smiling. He! Smiling! The hit from the combiner must have scrambled his CPU up more then he wants to admit.

His second begins to stir some more, stretching his legs one by one slowly. The joints pop at the knees, not good. The seeker shutters his optics and begins to inhale a large intake of air to cycle and cool himself, the action straining the cuts on his back, stretching them open. A cracking sound reaches the other mech's audios and he almost panics, knowing full well he can't close the gaps without the help of a medic if the thick lines rupture further. "Starscream…" He murmurs softly, placing a hand on the flyer's dented helm. The smaller mech is startled at the mentioning of his name and the hand touching his head.

Dim optics turn the gladiator's way, confusion shining bright.

"Don't move so much." Yes, because that explains everything. Starscream rolls onto his side fully, head lolling to the side in a delirium caused by the earlier sedation.

It's quite obvious the narcosis is wearing off quickly. Starscream's tolerance for drugs is near legendary. Knowing this Megatron makes his way back to a large table littered with tools, medication, spare parts and energon both cubed and spilled. It takes a few kliks to locate a clean syringe, and a few more are spent digging through a box with pain killers. Unsure how much is enough Megatron stabs the needle into the small cube and draws as much of the stuff as he knows would be enough for him. He figures that the dose would be much less for a seeker much smaller then he, but the tolerance Starscream has built over the centuries might counter that.

Pleased with the now filled needle the silver mech returns to the berth of his second. He picks a cable in the neck of the seeker, knowing full well which cable in the thin neck is used for what cause. The flyer makes a high sound close to 'eep' before trying to move, not getting very far in his position after the stab in his neck. "Are you feeling any pain?" If there is one thing medical wise Megatron does know, it is that talking to a patient is considered a good thing. He himself prefers silence over small talk, only whishing to know what the medic will be doing to his body. Starscream mumbles his answer, optics flickering and fingers on both hands twitching. "Can you repeat that?" The sedative will not work this quick, it will take a few minutes to take full effect.

"Why?" Why should he feel pain? The question easily translates, but the large mech feels uncomfortable answering. _The slag is wrong with you!_ He cringes at the question, wondering if the question is caused by his aching and sleep deprived processors. All he knows is that he doesn't _want_ an answer.

Steeling himself, turning back into evil and uncaring Megatron mode the silver mech circulates a breath before continuing. "What do you remember of the fight?" Ragged vents hiss, and then the seeker smiles the stupidest smile Megatron has ever seen on him, very ready with his obvious answer.

"I remember flying." The seeker rolls his head up towards his lord, smile becoming a toothy grin. "You were there… and Prime were there…" Painfully aware this is getting them nowhere Megatron pinches the bridge of his nose again, trying to will his pounding processor ache away. It's not working. Opting on using some of the sedative he used on his second the warlord stays put for a while longer, knowing he can't leave the other's side just yet. If he makes a wrong move Starscream could very well injure himself more. The flyer is slowly fading, but what little processor power he still possesses is faithfully searching for any more data on the fight of today. Or yesterday. Or whenever. He glitches at the memories of flying, the wind scratching over his wings, the sun shining on his back, or belly if he would fly upside down. He smiles again, losing himself in a half aware dream. He feels his chassis warming a bit, his back to be precise, the joints of his wings. The sun is still strong in his CPU.

Megatron is watching him intently, counting the kliks down until the flyer will fall back into recharge. It doesn't seem far away now. With that the warlord's chassis relaxes a bit, the stress getting to his hastily patched injuries and hammering them with strain. Though he doesn't want to leave the patients unattended, he knows their current medic needs as much rest as he can possibly get before working on the massive task of fixing _every_ damn Decepticon.

The seeker mumbles softly, the half chirp not legible even if Megatron would know seeker chant. Before Starscream begins to relax fully he tenses, something that greatly surprises the larger mech. He places his hand on the flyer's helm again, softly muttering the 'con's name but not getting a response. Face falling into a worried frown the large mech feels himself tense again, body nearly screaming at him to stop. The flyer mumbles something else before his hands suddenly curl into fists and he turns over, using his legs to push himself onto his back. When Megatron reacts to that his CPU cuts power on several important programs, causing another black out similar to the one he received when the Autobot giant slammed a fist into his complete chassis.

When the lights come back on, the programs restarting swiftly and he resumes control of his optics again Megatron nearly topples forward over the excruciating pain flaring through his back, shoulders and right hip. His intakes are working over time, actually unable to cool his body.

And then they hitch, and it finally clicks _why_ he has been so messed up in the CPU the last couple of weeks.

The seeker is half lifted from the berth, legs and arms still half in contact. A silver arm has wrapped itself around his hips, leading over the flyer's body and steadying him in the small of his lower back, hand barely missing the beginning of both scorch marks. The other is holding the smaller mech at the base of the neck, avoiding the berth to make contact with the wounds yet still seemingly comfortable as Starscream releases something close to an engine purr. His helm still rolls from left to right, his head snapped back and there is no strength in him left to try and lift it to look at who is holding him. Not that Megatron cares much for that, the position making the seeker look extremely vulnerable and very, very submissive and…

…alluring. _Shut up!_

Slowly and as careful as he can muster the large mech begins lowering the seeker back onto the berth, gently turning the smaller body on his side again. He feels energon running along the hand and arm holding the seeker's lower back, that can't be good. With the legs completely on the table again Megatron pulls that arm back, moving it to the flyer's upper body. He becomes very aware of how close the other is to him, and he doesn't like it one bit. He growls softly to himself, drawing the scattered attention of his current patient.

"I remember you holding me." The world seems to stop spinning for a moment, the tyrant halting for a few impossible kliks. When he releases his breath through stuttering vents the air is hot, his system needing to cool down quick. "…was nice…" Blurry red optics finally shut down, the seeker slipping into recharge at last. Megatron wastes no time in putting him down on his side, mindful that the flyer will be comfortable.

He feels reluctant to pull away…

With a growl he brings a hand to his face, smearing energon over his faceplates. With a hiss he tries to wipe it away, only making the mess worse. Grumbling curses at himself the silver mech cleans himself as much as possible before setting to work on the ruptured line in the seeker's back. It is a small cable leaking only a soft stream of already processed energon. When Megatron is finished he discards his tools, his leg no longer able to keep his weight up. It probably happened when he tried to catch the smaller mech from turning over, the heavy and painful snap of a cable in his hip preventing him from using his leg now. It seems to be stuck between joints, but he really doesn't care anymore.

Gracelessly dragging himself to a chair in another corner of the med bay Megatron allows himself to fall into it, body relaxing considerably right after taking the seat.

…

…He knows he isn't stupid, but in this matter he will admit he was quite… slow before coming to a conclusion.

Bloody optics fall over the sleeping patients again, noting that all of them are stable. Then they fall on a leg sticking out from behind the back of a berth, the young medic still as far gone as many other Decepticons in the base. He cycles air again in a sigh, his body once again reaching acceptable temperatures. Rubbing a hand over tired faceplates, the tyrant decides it will be alright if he settles for a light recharge. It will keep him up to boot for as long as needed, and if something happens he can be fully awake in a klik.

And then he can kick his new medic up and to work, because if there is an emergency Megatron will be as helpful as a paper cut.

The warlord's optics fall on the last person in the room, and his CPU is assaulted with a wave of different questions and emotions. Though he has never gone through something like this, he knows enough stories to _finally_ put one and one together. It doesn't seem that odd now that he thinks about it, the change in his second's attitude had been very appealing after all.

Primus… and he's got it bad…

-TBC


End file.
